Regarde moi dans les yeux
by myrmeca
Summary: Une chasse aux Horcruxes mouvementée, un Harry affaibli, un nouvel Ordre à diriger...et toujours un Mage Noir insaisissable à tuer...Tome 7 un peu trop alternatif, hpdm.
1. 0 Seul

**Titre :** Regarde-moi dans les yeux

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Genre :** un peu une quête, mais qui est parsemée dès le premier chapitre d'embûches assez sévères...

**Spoiler :** Jusqu'au Tome 6 inclus !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi et viennent d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec une amie.

**Résumé : **Une chasse aux Horcruxes mouvementée, un Harry affaibli, un nouvel Ordre à diriger...et toujours un Mage Noir insaisissable à tuer...Tome 7 un peu trop alternatif, hp-dm.

* * *

**_Prologue : Seul..._**

Hurlements...

Des cris déchirants... Partout...

Des corps qui me frôlent... blessés, sanglants, laissant de larges traces rouges sur ma robe déjà empourprée... depuis longtemps - trop longtemps déjà. Mes forces s'échappent de mon corps, mais je m'efforce de rester debout à chaque minute qui passe, de rester en vie...

Un brouillard surnaturel s'étend autour de nous comme un nuage douillet et enjôleur qui voudrait qu'on s'attarde sur place, comme la fleur carnivore attend l'insecte maladroit. ... Et moi je titube.

Deux bras surgissent soudain et me ceinturent le torse, ravivant les douleurs que j'avais tenté d'oublier.

En un réflexe défensif, je décale mon bassin sur le côté et mon bras gauche fait balancier pour frapper l'aggresseur à l'entre-jambe, le faisant lâcher prise et pousser un cri de souffrance.

Je me retourne et d'un Sortilège - ma baguette fermement pointée entre ses deux yeux - ... je l'achève. Puis je me retourne et tue celui qui arrivait, attiré par les cris de son collègue, en fixant mon regard brûlant de haine dans le sien.

J'aime regarder mes ennemis dans les yeux quand je les affronte. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je suis prêt à les tuer pour arriver à mes fins. Je veux qu'ils le lisent dans mes yeux...

J'ai acquis de la pratique pour éxécuter ces Mangemorts au cours de ma chasse aux Horcruxes. Je prie à chaque bataille pour me retrouver en face de Snape, et pour pouvoir enfin l'affronter. Ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore, ce qu'il a fait à Draco en l'entrainant dans sa fuite, ce qu'il nous a fait à tous... je ne le comprends pas et je veux qu'il s'explique... ou à défaut qu'il meure. A la fin de chaque affrontement, que l'on ait gagné ou perdu, je finis toujours par revenir et par fouiller parmi les corps, espérant presque qu'il se soit pris un sort perdu. Mais c'est toujours en vain.

Malheureusement, ce genre d'attaque-surprise à l'encontre de notre Ordre est de plus en plus fréquent et le dernier Horcruxe reste introuvable.

... Je sens que Voldemort est là. Il est présent, cette fois.

Il approche...

Sa haute silhouette se détache dans le brouillard, avançant lentement, comme si le temps n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

Avant même que ses traits n'émergent de la masse brumeuse, je lui lance le Sortilège de Mort d'un mouvement vif.

Je ne suis pas surpris de le voir glisser tout d'un coup vers la gauche comme un serpent pour l'éviter mais en revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un autre Mangemort se tienne derrière moi. Je ne l'avais même pas senti arriver... D'ordinaire, je sens tout ce qui se passe autour de moi mais cette fois-ci, il n'en est rien et je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi.

Je sais que le plus grand des dangers est Voldemort, aussi je ne peux me résoudre à lui tourner le dos. J'essaye de me décaler sur le côté pour avoir tous mes ennemis en face de moi, mais d'autres Mangemorts arrivent... de tous les côtés.

Je suis complètement encerclé...

- Expelliarmus ! incantent en coeur les Mangemorts.

... et maintenant désarmé.

Voldemort perce le cercle et y pénètre, rattrapant d'un geste ma baguette. Ma cicatrice ne me brûle pas. J'ai appris depuis quelques temps à la maîtriser. Puis l'homme - si seulement il mérite ce titre - parle de sa voix glacée :

- Tes amis meurent à l'extérieur... , commence-t-il comme si ce cercle d'ennemis était devenu mon nouvel univers. Ne veux-tu pas leur épargner quelques souffrances ?

J'ai un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Je préfère _mourir _que vous servir !

Ma voix claque comme un fouet.

C'est devenu le nouveau hobby du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il ne veut plus me tuer - non pour lui, c'est un jeu aux règles trop simple ! - il veut me briser... m'avoir à ses pieds... A chacune de nos rares rencontres, il cherche juste à m'humilier, il s'amuse avec moi comme si j'étais une marionnette. C'est d'ailleurs particulièrement agaçant pour moi, car je m'étais progressivement fait à l'idée qu'il y aurait un duel à mort entre nous. Et le fait que cet ennemi mortel prenne cette menace - moi ! - de haut et la repousse du pied pour en faire une simple réduction en esclavage, c'est on ne peut plus exaspérant.

Je plante un regard provocant dans le sien, ne me souciant pas le moins du monde des risques que j'encours par ce geste.

- Je connais des Sortilèges dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, le _Survivant_, poursuit-il d'une voix sournoise en me tournant lentement autour. Je peux t'amener aux frontières de la mort d'un simple maléfice et tu voudrais que j'abandonnes mon idée de t'asservir au profit d'une chose si... rapide à exécuter ? Mes fidèles Mangemorts... ajoute-t-il en se tournant dos à moi. Ne trouvez-vous pas comme moi que ce gamin plein d'arrogance ne manque pas d'audace de m'imposer ainsi sa volonté ?

Juste avant que je ne réplique une remarque bien sentie ou que je me décide à lui arracher les dents une par une à la main, un cri affreux retentit à mes oreilles.

_Hermione !_

Un autre hurlement de souffrance suit peu après.

_Kestrel !_

- Un simple genou à terre, et ils ne souffriront plus... glisse Voldemort près de mon visage d'une voix amusée par la situation.

A ce moment, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte, mû par je ne sais quelle force vengeresse pleine d'animosité... je lui crache à la figure le plus abject et gluant outrage qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre ; il jette ma baguette au loin, me lance un sort de Ligotage, m'empoigne par le col et me fait mettre à genoux avant de pointer sa propre baguette sur mon visage, sans même prendre le temps d'essuyer le sien. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de sérieux, trois Mangemorts préviennent que des Aurors sont arrivés en grand nombre pour servir de renfort.

Voldemort continue de me fixer en tremblant de fureur et je soutiens son regard.

- Il me reste quelque chose à faire de ce morveux ! Partez !

C'était bien plus un ordre de repli stratégique qu'une quelconque compassion pour ses serviteurs...

J'entends les Aurors approcher, gagner de plus en plus de terrain mais je commence à me dire qu'ils vont arriver trop tard cette fois... que je vais vraiment subir la colère du "Lord". D'ordinaire, il n'est jamais présent pour une petite bataille comme celle-ci mais là... il n'y a personne entre lui et moi...

Cette vérité m'assomme comme un coup de marteau... C'est comme si je revenais six ans en arrière, lors de notre première confrontation.Cela me rappelle les sensations terribles qu'il provoquait en moi alors : la peur, l'impression de n'être qu'un microbe aux pouvoirs négligeables.

_Personne... Plus personne... Je suis seul..._

Un léger réchauffement au niveau de ma cuisse, dans ma poche, me dissuade de penser cela. Mes amis sont à ma recherche... Cela me redonne un semblant de confiance en moi et je soutiens le regard de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il approche son visage du mien pour me souffler furieusement :

- Je te hais, et je te ferai supplier de me servir... Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, Potter, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu vas t'en servir ! _CORNEA INCENDIO_ !

Et là...

Je me souviens juste que je me suis mis à hurler, hurler comme si tout mon corps s'émiettait, alors que seuls mes yeux me brûlaient atrocement et que je m'effondrais au sol, sans connaissance, comme une poupée de chiffon...

* * *

_Prologue terminé ! _

_Le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit mais je ne le posterai que dans deux semaines..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ! Si vous avez apprécié, une review est la bienvenue lol ! Et puis si vous n'avez** pas** apprécié, une review est** aussi** la bienvenue pour me dire ce qui ne va pas._

_Poutoux, cher lecteur, et à la prochaine fois._


	2. 1 Handicap

**Titre :** Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** Tout jusqu'au tome 6 !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR mais elle n'est heureusement pas l'auteur de cette fic !

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à ma bêta de cette fic, isilya7, qui lit avidement chaque mot que j'écris là-dessus !

* * *

_**RAR pour les féroces sagouins anonymes :**_

**molly :** Evidemment que je suis sadique ! Lol c'est ma raison d'être dans cette fic tu le constateras par la suite, hihi. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera toujours un peu utile notre Survivant, et puis il ne voudrait jamais être mis à l'écart... Merci d'avoir reviewé ! En espérant que ce chapitre en avance te plaise !

**Ginny :** Dans la famille des pignoufs anonymes, je demande la fille ! Lol c'est génial je vais me retrouver avec tous les Weasley, bientôt ! (Reusement qu'ils sont pas sept les pauvres !) La suite arrive juste dans quelques lignes, tes désirs sont comblés ! Bisoux !

**Janira :** J'espère que le chapitre un te plaira autant que le prologue ! Bonne lecture !

_**PS :** Après certaines remarques de Lorfhan dans mon autre fic NALS, je tiens à préciser à ceux qui ne sont pas habitués que les insultes qui précèdent le mot "anonymes" sont parfaitement innocentes et affectueuses lol ! Bisous Lorfhan, je t'adore !_

_**PS 2 :** Je suis super étonnée qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'aie fait de remarque sur le "Kestrel !" crié par Riry dans sa tête... Lol je pensais que ça intriguerait plus de monde que ça._

* * *

**_Chapitre un : Handicap_**

Tout est noir… Je reprends doucement conscience, les paupières lourdes, la gorge sèche, les membres engourdis. Je sens mon dos meurtri être caressé doucement par des draps soyeux. … Kestrel a dû me soigner. Il a toujours été doué en Soins.

L'air circule dans mes poumons, je le sens se frayer un chemin à travers mon corps. Je suis épuisé, je voudrais rester toujours endormi dans ce lit agréable. Je tente de remuer un doigt, sans y parvenir.

Je respire un peu plus rapidement, mon souffle s'accélère, et je recommence.

Je sens mon index droit bouger et j'entends soudain des pas précipité retentir dans la pièce, tout autour de moi.

- Il est conscient ! Ginny, viens voir, il est enfin conscient !

La voix de Kestrel… Petit ami de Ginny.

Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un ou deux mots si possible, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je rassemble mes forces. Je vais jouer le tout pour le tout. Je vais ouvrir les yeux, comme ça ils sauront que je les entends, et je les verrai gentiment penchés sur moi, avec un sourire mi-bienveillant, mi-inquiet sur le visage.

Je sens mes cils se décoller les uns des autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes yeux commencent à me brûler douloureusement. Je ne vois toujours rien, pourtant. J'arrête mon mouvement et je décide consciemment d'attendre une ou deux secondes avant d'ouvrir complètement les paupières.

_Un… Deux… Allez !_

- AAAAAAAAHHHH !

Une douleur sans nom me traverse et je referme prestement les yeux en hurlant. Ma voix est rauque et ressemble à un grondement. La souffrance a été telle que je m'évanouis à nouveau, sombrant dans un noir absolu que je n'ai pas réussi à percer.

* * *

- Ginny ! Appelle Hermione tout de suite ! On a un grave problème ! 

- Kess, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

Le jeune homme, sa baguette à la main, était en train de lancer divers sorts sur le corps inanimé de son ami et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer.

- C'est la seule chose que je peux affirmer à son sujet en étant sûr de ne pas me tromper, malheureusement ! répondit-il.

Ginny se figea , la poudre de cheminette à la main, et son souffle s'accéléra de manière subite. Elle se retourna vers la cheminée, essayant vainement de se calmer, le stress de Kestrel coulant presque dans ses propres veines.

Elle jeta la poignée de poudre dans le feu et les flammes verdirent d'un seul coup, d'un vert aussi pur que les yeux émeraude d'Harry qu'elle avait si souvent contemplés.

- Bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sursauta au son qui retentit dans la cheminée de son bureau. 

- Mes respects, Mme la Directrice ! salua Ginny rapidement. Nous avons un problème avec Harry et Kestrel pense qu'il s'agit d'un Sortilège. Nous aimerions prévenir Hermione. Elle est bien avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Doucement, calmez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Mais nous pensons que certains membres de l'Ordre doivent être avertis.

McGonagall regarda le visage de Ginny au milieu des flammes. Ce visage si connu qui avait tant grandi et mûri cette année.

- En effet, je comprends. Je me charge de prévenir Mlle Granger. Elle saura qui avertir en tout état de cause.

- Merci. Dites-lui que nous attendons impatiemment son arrivée, s'il vous plait.

- Bien entendu. Veillez sur lui… ajouta Minerva dans un soupir.

Ginny posa son regard brumeux sur son ancienne Directrice de Maison et un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- … Nous ferons tout pour Harry.

* * *

McGonagall fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge qu'elle tapota du bout de sa baguette en murmurant _"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont honorables"_. 

... Une idée d'Hermione qui leur avait été d'une très grande utilité à tous. Minerva ne savait pas où elle allait chercher toutes ces inventions, mais elle devait avouer qu'elles étaient plus que bénéfiques à l'Ordre. Ce parchemin permettait de communiquer avec tout possesseur du même objet où qu'il soit et de le localiser. Presque tous les membres de l'Ordre en possédaient un. Harry également.

- Miss Granger ?

Le parchemin chauffa légèrement entre ses doigts, signe que la destinataire avait reçu l'appel. Trois ou quatre secondes plus tard, quelques mots s'incrivirent à la surface du parchemin.

_"Que se passe-t-il ? Je viens à peine de vous quitter !"_

McGonagall sentait la légère ironie qui pointait derrière cette phrase mais ne la releva pas.

Elle chuchota devant le parchemin :

- Miss Weasley vient de m'informer que Harry a un problème. Il faudrait que vous alliez les voir.

Dès qu'Hermione vit les mots prononcés par McGonagall s'afficher sur le parchemin, elle y répondit rapidement et transplana juste devant le nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Minerva contempla le parchemin qui refroidissait lentement et où les derniers mots de son ancienne meilleure élève s'inscrivaient :

_"Je me doutais que cette fois, ce ne serait pas si simple..."_

_

* * *

_

Une douce chaleur me réveille. Toujours ce noir qui ne me quitte pas.

J'hésite à ouvrir les yeux à présent. Voldemort a dû lancer un sort qui me brûle atrocement chaque fois que mes paupières se relèvent. ... Il finira par payer. Je finirai bien par arriver à son niveau un jour. Et ce jour-là, je pourrai espérer le tuer.

Je parviens à remuer doucement les doigts,les bras et même les jambes mais cette fois personne ne se précipite sur moi. J'entends au loin des voix qui me sont familières.

- Je pense qu'on devrait le lui dire clairement, affirme posément Hermione. Il faut qu'il le sache et qu'il puisse -

- Non, coupe la voix de Draco. Il ne vaut mieux pas. J'ai déjà expérimenté ça après un Endoloris particulièrement douloureux et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas plus grande panique que de se croire ... comme ça, indéfiniment.

Draco... Il joue un double-rôle auprès de Voldemort depuis la fuite de Rogue de Poudlard. On a eu du mal à lui faire confiance au départ mais... le fait qu'on se soit rapprochés tout les deux et beaucoup parlé a joué dans sa "rédemption". Malheureusement pour moi, il n'a jamais réussi à découvrir d'une quelconque façon la véritable place de Rogue dans l'histoire. Aucune des actions que l'ancien Maître de Potions effectue au service de Voldemort ne peut vraiment assurer qu'il soit de son côté... ou non.

- Mais il va s'en rendre compte immédiatement, de toutes façons ! réplique Hermione.

- Calmez-vous... Il est réveillé, chuchote Kestrel d'une voix douce en venant dégager de mon front une mèche rebelle - qui y revient obstinément.

J'essaye de me redresser sur mon séant mais Ginny me repousse doucement sur les oreillers.

- Mais arrêtez , je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! dis-je d'une voix un peu trop rauque à mon goût, en fermant toujours les paupières.

- Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé, tu sors d'une bonne semaine de coma, Harry, chuchote Ginny.

- Une ... une semaine ?

- On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur, mon vieux, rit Draco en me donnant un tape sur l'épaule.

... Je veux voir son visage, à lui. Il me fait toujours sourire, même si je n'ai pas le moral. Je veux voir les yeux bienveillants de mes amis qui me regardent... Allez, on retente le coup d'ouvrir les yeux pour sortir de ce noir complet. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs que ce soit si noir ; d'ordinaire, c'est au moins un peu orangé derrière des paupières fermées. Je soupire profondément. Ce doit être la nuit, ou bien ils ont plongé la pièce dans le noir.

_Un... Deux... Trois !_

Je soulève mes paupières d'un seul coup, sans ressentir de douleur particulière. Par contre, j'entends clairement un mouvement de recul tout autour de moi. Comme un froissement de tissu très vif. Je tente d'apercevoir ce qui a fait reculer mes amis, mais je ne vois rien. Toujours ce noir insondable, ce gouffre sans fin... Et je crois que je commence enfin à comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Harry... , murmure Hermione avec des sanglots dans la voix. On doit absolument te dire quelque chose...

- Je - j'ai perdu la vue pour un moment, c'est ça ? demandé-je d'une voix tremblante. Pour combien de temps ?

Je sens une hésitation autour de moi. Une très longue hésitation qui me fait peur. C'est Kestrel qui trouve enfin le courage de répondre à ma question. Et il répond exactement ce que je craignais.

- Ce n'est pas temporaire, Harry. C'est ... définitif.

Mon estomac se tord de façon ignoble autour de mes entrailles.

- Le Sortilège qui t'a été jeté a fait en sorte que ta cornée soit intensément brûlée au seul contact de la lumière. Malheureusement, un seul contact suffit à perdre la vue.

- J'ai-j'ai ouvert les yeux il y a quelques minutes et c'est ça qui...

- C'était hier, Harry. Hermione a eu le temps de prévenir Draco, qui a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour venir te voir. Tu peux être assuré que nous t'aiderons de toutes nos forces à te remettre et que -

- MAIS COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME REMETTE DE CA ? hurlé-je soudain. COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE TUE VOLDEMORT MAINTENANT ?

Je perçois un mouvement de recul une fois encore et je commence à trembler de fureur contenue. Je respire amplement et je tente de me calmer. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux. Je n'ai pas à leur faire subir ma colère...

Une fois la fureur dissipée, un autre sentiment m'assaille : la tristesse... Et surtout, cette affirmation terrible qui doit toucher tous les gens dans mon cas : _"Je ne verrai plus jamais le visage souriant de mes amis..."_

Celui de Ginny, celui de Draco, celui de Kestrel... Hermione, Remus... Ni mes parents sur leur photo de mariage, ni Sirius. Je tente désespérément de figer leurs traits dans ma mémoire pour être sûr de ne jamais les oublier, pour être sûr de toujours les voir au moins en rêve. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'essaye de me rappeler d'eux, c'est le visage de Voldemort, le dernier que j'aie vu, qui me revient à l'esprit. Ce faciès de serpent, aux narines presque inexistantes qui fendent son visage verticalement, ses pupilles rougeâtres...

Il prend la place de ceux que j'aime... C'est ça qu'il voulait. Il désirait que je n'aie rien d'autre à me rappeler que lui.

Une larme perle au coin de mes yeux et se répand doucement sur ma paupière inférieure jusqu'à passer par-dessus pour glisser sur ma joue. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus me servir qu'à ça : ... pleurer.

La main de Kestrel se pose sur mon épaule et il s'adresse aux autres.

- Il vaut mieux le laisser un peu seul. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un auprès de toi, Harry... , ajoute-t-il en pressant mon épaule. Il suffit que tu demandes et on sera tous là pour toi.

Quelques bruissements plus tard, j'entends une porte se refermer et je verse des larmes de rage contre Voldemort, essayant d'éventrer mon oreiller. Je finis par donner des coups de poings sur le mur et mes larmes coulent toujours, sans que je parvienne à les retenir. Je me sens vide. Je ne vois rien et je n'arrive plus à me représenter les choses. Je ne vaux plus rien dans cet état. Je ne sens que la douleur qui fuse à travers mes phalanges et c'est la seule chose qui me permet d'affirmer qu'il existe un monde autour de moi. Un monde solide et bien ancré dans la réalité.

Moi je n'ai plus l'impression d'y être. Je ne suis qu'une potiche au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm. Posé là, sur un lit, en train de désespérer à en mourir. Je sais que mes amis sont entrain de s'inquiéter au-dehors, je les sens presque collés à la porte, mais je m'en fiche. Je sais que Kestrel les retient. Surtout Draco. C'est le plus difficile à retenir, je pense. Mais ça me fait du bien d'être seul, et de ne pas avoir à deviner tous ces mouvements qu'il font autour de moi sans que je les voie.

Au bout de plusieurs heures passées à réfléchir à ma nouvelle condition, je m'endors comme une masse, soupçonnant même l'effet d'un Sortilège d'Assoupissement lancé par quelque ami bienveillant.

* * *

Je me réveille et j'ouvre les yeux, m'attendant presque à ce que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un cauchemar de plus... mais ce noir qui ne me quitte plus reste fermement accroché à mes pupilles et je n'arrive à distinguer aucune forme, aucune lueur de vie dans tout cela. 

- Il y a quelqu'un ? murmuré-je d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, je suis là, me répond la voix de Ginny. Kestrel est parti voir un informateur avec Hermione. Ils seront de retour bientôt.

- Et... et Draco ? Où est-il ?

- Auprès de Voldemort, comme à son habitude. Il ne doit pas faillir à sa tâche. Remus est là, par contre. Il est arrivé hier avec Tonks.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- A peu près deux jours. Tu prends du retard dans ta chasse au Lord, Harry, rit-elle.

Je reste silencieux. J'ai pris ma décision concernant ce combat contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais je ne veux pas en parler tant que tout le monde ne sera pas là. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Harry, tu es enfin réveillé ?

Remus...

- Oui.

- Tu vas bien ? Enfin... aussi bien que tu peux l'être ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- J'ai reçu un message d'Hermione. Elle arrive dans une ou deux minutes avec des informations capitales sur le Médaillon.

Je garde encore une fois le silence, mais intérieurement, je félicite Hermione et Kestrel d'être aussi efficaces.

- On a pu prévenir Draco. Il est possible qu'il ne puisse pas venir, mais il va faire tout ce qu'il pourra pour se débarrasser un instant de ses obligations.

- Merci.Mais à venir me voir à deux jours d'intervalle, il prend des risques inutiles...

- Tu le connais... Il s'en fout complètement, s'il s'agit de toi. Vous êtes très proches maintenant.

- C'est vrai, concédé-je.

- Je vais te laisser, Harry, je dois aider Tonks à la cuisine. Je laisse Ginny veiller sur toi.

J'acquiesce en hochant doucement la tête et je sais qu'il m'a vu le faire quand je le sens m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je l'empêche de continuer en grognant un peu et il m'informe en riant qu'il vient de me tirer la langue.

L'image furtive d'un Remus aux yeux fermés, tirant la langue en faisant la grimace me traverse l'esprit. Je me mets à rire doucement et une main affectueuse me passe dans les cheveux avant que j'entende une porte se refermer.

Je sais qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me remonter le moral. Instinctivement, ils seraient tous restés à mon chevet, mais ils ont réussi à s'en empêcher pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir. En ça je les remercie vivement...

Les portes claquent un peu partout et des marches d'escalier sont montées en hâte.

- 'Ry ! lance la voix de Draco. Yes ! Il est réveillé ! Hermione ! Allez, grimpe, feignasse ! °_**Pok !**_° Aïeuh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Non... non Kestrel range ta baguette ! Je n'ai pas besoin de soins intensifs ! Kyaaaah laisse-moi tranquiiiilleuuh !

Je joins mon rire à ceux de mes amis qui pénètrent dans ma chambre dans un tel fracas qu'on dirait qu'il ont démonté les gonds de la porte ou détruit le mur.

Ils s'approchent tous de moi et reprennent leur sérieux un court moment.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? me demande Hermione.

- ... Et ces infos que tu as réussi à obtenir ?

- Plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux savoir comment _toi_ tu te portes !

- Je... me sens complètement à l'ouest. Dans le noir complet, toujours... Rien à regarder, presque aucune image à laquelle me raccrocher à part le visage horrible de l'enfoiré qui m'a fait ça. ... Tout baigne, quoi ! terminé-je avec un sourire forcé.

- Harry, chuchote Draco. Nous sommes là pour toi. Nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir.

- On peut même faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus à combattre, ajouta Hermione.

... C'est le moment de leur dire...

- Non, coupé-je d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre ferme. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je refuse d'arrêter de combattre. Je tuerai Voldemort même si je dois mettre trois décennies pour y arriver...

Je perçois la main de Ginny se poser sur la mienne avant même de la sentir vraiment. Sa chaleur corporelle se transmet rapidement à travers mon épiderme. Cela me fait un bien fou. Sur la main de Ginny vient s'ajouter un poids ; la main de Kestrel. Puis celle d'Hermione, et celle de Draco. Je sais qu'ils sourient et me regardent en cet instant et je prends une nouvelle fois conscience que j'ai vraiment des amis formidables.

- Allez, tous en piste ! déclame Kestrel. On va s'abrutir de fête et de musique ! Yiii-haaaa !

- Il est en train de sautiller partout, me murmure Hermione. Un peu comme un cabri hystérique.

Elle a eu la bonne idée de me décrire la scène, comme Remus. Très intelligent. Je pense que j'aurais eu le sentiment d'être un peu à l'écart si je n'avais pu me représenter au moins la scène dans ma tête.

- On est déjà le soir ? demandé-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui et on va fêter ton réveil, Harry, lance Ginny. Et ensuite tu pourras nous demander tout ce que tu veux, on t'aidera.

- La seule chose que j'aimerais là tout de suite, c'est sortir de ce lit.

- Je t'ai jeté quelques sorts de soin superficiels avant de partir tout à l'heure, m'informe Kestrel. Je suis d'avis que l'on teste d'abord la solidité de ton arsenal musculaire.

- Désir exaucé alors, lance joyeusement Draco - je suppose en souriant, vu que c'est dans son caractère maintenant.

Il me prend doucement par le bras et je dégage mes jambes du lit avant de tester mes muscles un par un. Après quelques pas, je trébuche sur quelque chose que je n'identifie pas et je tombe en avant. Draco me rattrape instantanément.

- Hé, Harry ! Je savais qu'un jour tu me tomberai dans les bras, minaude-t-il.

- Très drôle, espèce de cruche ! réplique un Kestrel amusé en frappant l'arrière de son crâne. Relève-le au lieu de draguer !

Vous vous demandez comment je sais qu'il frappe l'arrière de son crâne ? C'est parce que la tête de Draco est venue heurter mon front alors j'ai bien senti qu'il lui avait tapé dessus...

J'aime beaucoup Kestrel. On l'a rencontré lors d'une des missions de l'Ordre. Enfin c'est comme ça que nous nous appelons toujours, mais en réalité nous n'avons plus d'organisation précise, nous faisons juste tout ce que nous pouvons pour retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort selon les informations qu'on nous donne et que l'on glane un peu partout. En tout cas, Kestrel était l'un de ceux qui nous ont permis de détruire un des Horcruxes.

Il était Soigneur dans un petit village perdu d'Ecosse et lorsqu'on est arrivé là-bas, Ginny souffrait presque d'une septicémie à cause d'une blessure qui s'était infectée sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Il l'a guérie, il nous a aidé à vaincre les pièges que Voldemort avait posé là-bas, puis la horde de Mangemorts qui avait débarqué ensuite.

Etant orphelin, à cause des mêmes raisons que moi, il n'avait aucune attache dans ce village paumé au milieu du trou-du-cul du monde. Et puis il montrait tellement de volonté à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tellement de gentillesse innée envers nous qu'il avait été adopté à l'unanimité par notre groupe.

Remus avait été plus qu'heureux qu'il sache préparer la Potion Tue-Loup - et Tonks aussi par la même occasion - , Shackelbot, le chef du Bureau des Aurors nous avait confirmé qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et McGonagall avait approuvé avec enthousiasme sa mise dans le secret.

Il était âgé de 19 ans quand il a rejoint notre groupe, ce qui n'a donc pas trop changé depuis. Ginny et lui se sont mis ensemble il y a déjà 5 mois, et ils s'entendent à merveille, malgré leurs deux/trois ans d'écart. Il a un caractère vraiment versatile mais jamais boudeur ou agressif.

C'est le boute-en-train de l'Ordre. Et en tant que tel, il nous est devenu presque indispensable.

J'avance avec prudence, guidé par Kestrel et Draco, chacun me tenant par une épaule. Heureusement que je connais cet étage de la maison par coeur, maintenant. Tonks a été vraiment adorable de nous prêter la maison de ses parents pour reconstruire un QG. McGonagall et moi sommes les nouveaux Gardiens du Secret. Au moment où Dumbledore est mort, Voldemort a immédiatement pu découvrir la cachette des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix grâce à une magie très puissante, donc il a fallu tout réorganiser.

Je sens soudain un gros choc sur mon front et Kestrel marmonne distraitement :

- Oups, un poteau !

... Il se fout de moi, le con. Il vient de me taper dessus !

- Ya pas de poteau en plein milieu du salon ! crié-je, juste avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'estomac et de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

Il rit de plus en plus et quand les filles arrivent à leur tour derrière nous - je reconnais le bruit de leurs pas - , il est en plein fou rire et il tente de se débarrasser de moi en retenant mes poignets. Sauf que, ne voyant rien de ses mouvements, je tape un peu dans tous les sens et il n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

- Harry... soupire Hermione. Il n'a pas changé, ajoute-t-elle en direction de Ginny qui répond aussitôt.

- Du quel tu parles ? rit-elle.

- Des deux, en réalité.

Draco rit à son tour et je me relève lentement pour m'approcher un peu de lui. Je perçois son rire comme une cascade dans mes tympans. Quelques notes agréables au milieu de tout ce boucan infernal.

- Allez, tout le monde va un peu aider, les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivent dans deux petites heures. Largement le temps de préparer un bon repas.

- Moi je ne vais pas pouvoir vous être très utile, marmonné-je.

- Mais si, rigole Ginny. Draco va venir nous aider tous à la cuisine et toi, tu vas nous occuper Kestrel pendant ce temps... Pas vrai, bébé?

- Elle agite ses cheveux et lui tire la joue, murmure Draco à mon oreille. Et ils s'embrassent... La routine quoi.

Je ris doucement puis une idée me traverse l'esprit et je m'amuse à tournoyer lentement sur moi-même, profitant de ma cécité pour ressentir plus fortement encore le déséquilibre que cela me provoque. Draco me retient lorsque je perds complètement l'équilibre et il me remet sur mes pieds, en position stable.

- Te casse pas la figure à faire des idioties pareilles, rit-il.

Je souris. Pour le moment présent, lors de cette soirée et avec mes amis, je me moque de mon infirmité, mais je sais que viendra un jour où elle me pèsera lourdement. En attendant, je compte sur leur soutien pour m'apprendre à combattre le mauvais côté de la chose...

Et je sais que grâce à eux, j'y arriverai.

* * *

_Chapitre un achevé... _

_Je n'ai pas réussi à en faire un chapitre totalement triste et morbide, comme une ou deux personnes que je connais s'y attendaient, mais je trouve quand même que ce n'est pas si mal comme ça. Je pense développer plus encore le caractère de Kestrel, et compliquer largement la situation de notre Riry._

_Sadiquement, même..._

_Enormes poutoux à tous, et bonne continuation !_


	3. 2 Incursion dangereuse

**Titre :** Regarde-moi dans les yeux

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** Tous les tomes parus jusqu'à ce jour.

**Disclaimer :** comme d'ab, est-il réellement nécessaire de le dire ?… Bon oui, allez tout est à JKR et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ce que je fais. Je prouve même par là l'invalidité du proverbe : "le temps c'est de l'argent" ! Car en effet j'en dépense, du temps, à faire mes âneries !

* * *

**_RAR pour les anonymes qui sont anonymement vraiment choupis et que je commence à vraiment adorer : _**

**Lorfhan :** UNE FAN DE TERRY PRATCHETT ET D'ANNE RICE ! Qui est morbide qui plus est ! Merveilleux ! J'ai une bonne tonne d'amis qui m'en parlent tout le temps et j'en ai une qui s'est même créé une personnalité schizophrène totalement déjantée qui est en rapport avec les mondes de JKR ET d'Anne Rice ! Totalement jetée la Tristana ! ( ndla: On t'aime Trishka ! ) Je n'ai lu que "Le grand livre des gnomes " de Pratchett (quelle magnifiscence lol ! ) mais j'ai bien l'intention de lire "Les annales du disque monde", dont on arrête pas de me vanter les mérites ! Enormes poutoux et merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ( on est toujours contents de connaître un peu mieux ses lecteurs ! ). _PS : Ai littéralement a-do-ré Stuart Townsend dans le rôle de Lestat (film de la Reine des Damnés) même si à l'origine Lestat est blond lol... ("Entretien avec un vampire" était sympa aussi dans son genre) Gentil petit vampirounet choupinou sadique ! (... Trishka va me tuer.)_

**Ginny :** Mais en réalité je n'ai rien contre les Wealey, lol ! ... Malheureusement tu verras que dans cette fic il y en a un que je n'ai pas hésiter à mollester. (Rassure-toi ce n'est pas Ron !) De toute façon n'importe quel Weasley que ce soit, on y est toujours attaché, à cette famille sublimissime ! Alors je m'excuse d'avance mais tu vas m'assassiner dans le futur... _PS : j'accepte la note avec joie, haha ! Un vingt ça ne se refuse pas ..._

* * *

**_Chapitre deux : Incursion dangereuse_**

Le repas est assez animé. Hermione a fait exprès de me faire un sandwich pour que je n'aie pas à utiliser maladroitement de fourchettes ou de couteaux.

"Ca évitera que tu te les plantes dans l'œil !" m'a-t-elle sorti.

… Elle est gentille, Hermione.

L'art et la manière de remonter le moral.

Draco est juste à côté de moi, McGonagall nous a rejoint en début de soirée et j'entends d'autres voix, connues comme celle de Kingsley Shackelbot et Maugrey Fol'œil ou bien inconnues comme celles des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrés.

Je dois faire attention à chacun de mes mouvements pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Quand je bois, j'attends d'avoir le verre au bord des lèvres avant de commencer à le pencher, sinon l'eau n'arrive pas vraiment dans ma bouche. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui doit tout réapprendre… et c'est le cas.

Je garde mes mirettes bien ouvertes même si cela ne me permet de distinguer aucun objet m'entourant mieux que si je les avais gardés fermés.

Tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, et me félicite de m'être remis aussi vite. Cela m'énerve qu'ils aient pitié. Mais je comprends. Mme Weasley m'a sauté dessus en sanglotant dès qu'elle est entrée et j'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que si elle continuait à me serrer de cette façon, j'allais étouffer. Arthur Weasley m'a pris la main, l'a serrée comme si de rien n'était et m'a donné une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule, pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas me décourager – ce qu'il m'a soufflé à l'oreille juste après. Tout le monde veut m'encourager à poursuivre comme si je voyais toujours et c'est bien mon intention. Ils me connaissent trop bien et savent pertinemment que je ne lâcherai pas la vie en me laissant abattre par quelque chose dans ce genre, même de cette gravité.

Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la légère gêne qui plane quand les regards se fixent sur moi pour me parler. Je sens qu'on me regarde à ce moment-là car une chaleur que je ne ressentais pas avant glisse sur moi comme un laser très doux qui me réchaufferai l'âme. Ca coule sur mon torse, mes épaules, mon cou, mon visage… jusqu'à mes yeux. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une certaine tension apparaît dans l'air.

Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'ils savent que je ne peux plus m'en servir. Cela les gêne peut-être de regarder mes yeux car ils savent que moi je ne vois rien.

Je crois que nous sommes une douzaine à table à peu près. Des rires retentissent de temps en temps et mais je n'arrive plus à suivre les conversations. J'ai mal à la tête… Tout est comme un immense brouhaha autour de moi, je me sens comme une pauvre âme perdue au milieu d'une foule de manifestants en colère. Je pense avoir fait trop d'efforts pour ce soir.

- Je… il faut que je dorme un peu, dis-je en me levant sous les regards étonnés de l'assistance.

… Pour m'écrouler instantanément au sol.

* * *

- Harry, ça va? 

La main douce de Draco se pose sur mon front, accompagnée d'un tissu humide qui goutte jusque sur mon nez. Je suis sur mon lit, dans la chambre que je venais de quitter deux ou trois heures auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Kestrel pense que tu as été surmené… Il m'a demandé de rester un peu avec toi.

- Pfff… J'ai survécu à bien pire ! Ils croient tous que je suis en verre extra-fin ?

- Je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

J'hésite un instant avant de poser ma question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens sur l'instant, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, mais que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressentiras plus tard. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, alors on se demande si tout ira si bien que ça pour toi dans les jours à venir.

… J'aimerais tant pouvoir contempler son visage…

- J'aimerais te voir me dire ça, dis-je en soupirant.

- … Là je souris à ta remarque. Et tu ne perds pas grand-chose d'ailleurs, j'ai l'air d'un monstre quand je souris !

L'image d'un Draco riant jusqu'aux larmes il y a à peine quelques mois me revient en tête.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

- Ah ? s'enquiert-il, intéressé par mon avis étrange.

- T'as juste une façon de rire bien à toi !

- Merci, ça fait super-plaisir, grogne-t-il.

- Je plaisantais. Au fait… comment tu as expérimenté ça ? Le fait d'être… aveugle ?

Il y a une longue pause en face de moi, et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de demander des précisions sur ce que j'ai entendu à mon réveil. Draco est souvent assez… tendu, sur des sujets comme celui-là.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'Endoloris facile et, quelques fois, un peu trop long… Ca fait très peur quand on se réveille sans rien voir autour de soi, dans le noir absolu, comme plongé dans une cage sombre où aucun rai de lumière ne filtrerait. Enfin, tu me comprends…

- Moui. Mais je ne suis pas trop claustrophobe alors ça va.

- Ne plaisante pas, Harry. C'est sérieux ce que tu as.

- Je sais mais si je commence à me dire ça, je vais déprimer. Et un Survivant qui déprime, ça n'a jamais été beau à voir, je te rappelle.

- Ha oui… Ca c'est certain.

Un léger silence s'installe.

Pas de ceux qui sont gênés quand vous ne savez plus quoi dire, non… celui-là est détendu. On profite simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Une compagnie qui est pour moi essentielle.

Draco a vraiment pris de l'importance dans ma vie, même s'il en avait avant dans un autre rôle. Et je crois bien que cette importance a pris pour moi une autre forme depuis récemment. Je crois que... je l'aime bien. Peut-être même trop pour que ça reste convenable. Mais je me suis toujours foutu des convenances, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'en soucier.

Un tic que j'ai gardé me pousse à fermer les yeux, même si cela ne fait pas grande différence pour moi. Je m'adosse au mur après avoir méticuleusement posé un oreiller contre et… je me tape la colonne vertébrale contre le papier peint.

- Ouch !

- Laisse-moi le remettre comme il faut, ce foutu oreiller, lance Draco dans un rire.

- Non ! Laisse-moi faire ! Il faut que je fasse les choses moi-même et que je m'y habitue. Sinon comment tu veux que je m'entraîne après ? répliqué-je en replaçant l'oreiller au bon endroit.

- Tu comptes vraiment continuer les entraînements ?

- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je tuerai Voldemort même s'il me faut trois décennies pour y parvenir.

Il s'installe à côté de moi contre le mur. Mes jambes sont allongées sur le lit et je remue les orteils, sans les voir, mais ressentant chaque frottement du tissu de mes chaussettes contre ma peau.

- Draco… dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plait… Et dis-moi ce qu'ils ont de spécial maintenant.

- De spécial ?

- Tous les autres émettent un certain… truc qui fait que j'ai l'impression de leur faire peur. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça mais je le ressens. Toi tu n'émets pas ce truc là. Alors c'est à toi que je le demande : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?

- En fait, ils sont… ils ont changé de couleur.

- De couleur !

- Eh bien en fait, au lieu d'être émeraude brillants comme ils l'étaient avant, ils ont viré dans les tons pastels et… tes pupilles sont blanches. Je crois que c'est ça le plus impressionnant.

- …

- C'est étrange mais pas repoussant ! Il faudra juste que chacun s'y habitue.

- Quand a lieu le prochain entraînement ?

Il se tait un instant et je suppose que ma voix déterminée l'a surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais les informations qu'Hermione a réussi à obtenir nous mènent sur une piste assez… étrange je dois dire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le Médaillon que l'on cherche, le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, aurait été vu il y a une vingtaine d'années en compagnie d'un homme de vingt ans à peu près, aux cheveux noirs, et dont la description physique ressemble fortement à ton parrain. Hermione pense qu'il s'agit de Regulus, son frère, mais personnellement je ne penche pas trop pour cette hypothèse.

- Regulus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? C'était un juste Mangemort stupide comme tant d'autres !

Oups. Je me rend compte de ce que je viens de prononcer.

- Euh… ma remarque ne te visais pas, hein ?

- Je sais, 'Ry, je sais. Moi aussi c'est ce que je pense, pour Regulus, mais Hermione m'a dit dans la cuisine avant le repas qu'elle avait quelques indices qui, mis bout à bout, portaient tous à croire qu'il s'agissait de lui, et qu'il aurait trahi Voldemort, "_comme tant d'autres_", termine-t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

A travers cette simple ironie, je retrouve le Draco d'il y a quelques années et cela me procure autant de plaisir que lorsque le nouveau parle.

- Il faudra que j'en parle avec elle, murmuré-je.

- Oui. Surtout qu'elle m'a dit que seuls ceux qui ont été dans l'ancien QG peuvent comprendre.

- … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc dans le crâne ?

Le rire de Draco résonne à mes oreilles.

- Tu l'as pourtant fréquentée plus longtemps que moi ! Tu devrais savoir que c'est impossible de le deviner !

J'entends les gonds d'une porte grincer légèrement.

- Tu pionces pas encore, 'Ry ? me demande Kestrel.

- Nan. Veux po dormir, ce soir. De toutes manières j'ai déjà l'impression d'être au Pôle Nord nocturne, avec ce noir sans arrêt.

- Tant mieux, je t'amène de la visite. Ron vient d'arriver…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveille toujours dans le noir, mais pour la première fois depuis que Voldemort lui a lancé ce foutu Sortilège, il se sent _vraiment _bien. Ron est réellement un ami hors-pair. Il a réussi le miracle de lui remonter le moral alors que le sien était au plus bas. 

En effet, son grand frère Charlie est porté disparu depuis hier soir - moment où il aurait dû donner son rapport sur les activités des Mangemorts à l'étranger - , et Ron s'est investi à fond dans les recherches - comme ses parents - sans parvenir à un quelconque résultat.

Harry a tenté de lui assurer qu'ils finiraient tous par le retrouver, mais dans le monde Sorcier, si on a aucune piste durant les trois heures qui suivent la disparition, c'est presque sans espoir. Ron le sait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est si démoralisé.

Voldemort ne laisse jamais de pistes...

- Hé ! Harry ! Tu es réveillé ?

- Ron ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? demande Harry en sortant de sous ses couettes.

- ... Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle de Charlie. Bill fait tout ce qu'il peut, McGonagall aussi, tout l'Ordre du Phénix se mobilise dans la mesure du possible, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est vain de... d'attendre quelque chose de tout ça, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Un léger silence s'installe.

- Je suis un enfoiré de première de t'accaparer avec mes problèmes alors que tu te retrouves dans cet état.

- Arrête, Ron, c'est fait pour ça les amis. Chacun dans sa vie affronte sa dose de merdes. D'accord j'en affronte peut-être un tout petit peu plus que la plupart des gens mais... d'ordinaire, on doit juste essayer de les surmonter, alors avec l'aide de quelqu'un c'est mieux.

- Tu as raison. ... C'est fort, ça. On m'appelle pour remonter le moral de mon meilleur ami. J'y arrive. Et le lendemain c'est à son tour d'essayer de me... sortir d'un gouffre.

Le rouquin détourne légèrement la tête et Harry ne perçoit le changement que grâce au très léger sanglot qui perce dans la fin de la phrase. Il pose une main sur le bras de Ron qui était juste à côté de lui sur le lit puis suit le trajet jusqu'à l'épaule pour la presser amicalement.

- Ron, vieux frère... On le retrouvera.

- Mais... dans quel état ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pour habitude de ménager ceux qu'il enlève.

- Je m'en doute. Regarde déjà ce qu'il s'amuse à faire à ceux qu'il déteste, lance Harry en désignant sa propre tête.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne le retrouvera pas vivant, Ron. S'il l'a enlevé, c'est qu'il a besoin de lui. Il ne le tuera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il veux. Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire de mieux.

- Oui. On ne peut être sûr de rien avec ce psychopathe en liberté... Au fait, Kestrel me charge de te dire qu'il faut que tu passes le... _voir_ pour qu'il te lance un ou deux Sortilèges sympatiques. Il est aussi question d'une augmentation de la perception, il me semble. Il aime bien être aux petits soins avec toi...

- Oulaaa... Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire, celui-là ? demandé-je, ironique. J'entends déjà tout trois fois plus fort depuis que je suis devenu aveugle.

- Moui. Il dit que c'est normal, que c'est une "adaptation évolutive". Un bien joli mot pour dire qu'en fait tu es obligé de faire un peu plus gaffe à tout ce qui t'entoure, sourit Ron.

- Ca m'empêchera peut-être de faire n'importe quoi dans le futur. Tu sais où il est, que je m'efforce de trouver le chemin tout seul comme un grand ?

- Dans la pièce du premier étage qui sert d'infirmerie de secours, vu que l'infirmerie officielle est occupé par Anita.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Elle s'est cassé une jambe et trois côtes en tombant dans un escalier, sourit le rouquin. Banal petit accident de parcours. C'est bien rare de nos jours...

* * *

Je marche lentement le long d'un couloir recouverts de portraits en le frôlant de mes doigts. Il ne reste plus grand monde dans la maison aujourd'hui. Hermione et Ginny sont en mission et Kestrel est parti également, je ne sais pas exactement où. 

Une semaine est passée depuis le soir de la fête. Mon handicap ne se révèle toujours pas être un boulet pour moi. Les entraînements sont bien plus simples évidemment, je m'exerce surtout à percevoir les choses qui sont autour de moi, à les _sentir_ presque au sens littéral du terme. Et j'ai éxigé de m'exercer seul, car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit privé d'un entraînement peut-être vital à cause de moi. Donc je pose des objets à deux mètres de moi, sur une étagère, et j'essaye de les frapper les uns après les autres, en les ayant perçu avant.

Je dois avouer que pas mal de fois je me suis dit que je sentais quelque chose pour ensuite frapper soit dans le vide, soit dans l'étagère en m'explosant les doigts. Mais maintenant ça commence à venir... doucement, mais ça vient.

J'ai fini par m'habituer à ne plus rien voir.

Le plus énervant, ça reste de devoir _s'asseoir _aux toilettes, vu que la possibilité de "viser" de cette façon chez moi n'est plus très développée ...

- Aïe !

**_BOM !_**

Ah... apparemment, l'habitude n'est pas encore bien ancrée.

- Et merde !

Je me relève lentement et je ramasse l'objet sur lequel j'ai trébuché - et à cause duquel je me suis tordu un orteil ! - avant de le palper consciencieusement.

C'est rond, avec quelques sinuosités tracées à la surface, qui se croisent sans arrêt. C'est froid. Métallique. C'est quoi ?

J'entends quelques pas derrière moi, puis un arrêt brutal et un silence pesant qui ne dure pas bien longtemps.

- Lâche-ça tout de suite Harry ! Vite !

La voix de Remus s'assourdit brusquement tandis que je tente de lâcher l'objet sphérique, sans y arriver. Un crochet me saisit à l'estomac et je prends peur, ne connaissant que trop bien la signification de cette sensation. Un tourbillon m'emporte un moment et me soulève le coeur.

J'atterris brutalement dans un endroit en plein air - ce que je déduis du vent frais qui me caresse le visage - et sur un sol assez rigide - ce que je déduis de la douleur qui traverse mon postérieur - . Je lâche la sphère comme s'agissait d'un poison.

Elle tombe au sol dans un genre de gong métallique qui ne me rassure pas.

Mais qui ne me rassure pas du tout ! Car il m'a semblé à la sonorité que le sol était fait de pavés bien polis ou de carrelage, au choix. En tout cas, d'un matériau qui normalement ne se trouve _pas_ en plein air !

Je suis donc dans une propriété privée. Qui plus est, sûrement dans un endroit bien découvert et proche d'une entrée ou sortie, si c'est pavé. Quand à savoir à qui cela appartient, c'est une autre histoire.

... Bon.

Respirer un bon coup, se relever, chercher un peu où diable je peux bien m'être encore fourré.

La première condition accomplie, je me redresse lentement en ayant tâté un peu au préalable le sol où je me suis retrouvé et je fais un tour sur moi-même, écartant légèrement les bras de mes flancs. Mes doigts rencontrent ce qui ressemble à une poutre au plâtre rugueux qui m'écorche un peu, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Pour le moment, la seule chose importante est que je réussisse à deviner où je me trouve.

La poutre est vraiment immense, je n'arrive pas à en toucher le sommet. Ce doit être une demeure importante.

Bon réfléchissons. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas le Square Grimmaurd, il n'y a pas de pavé là-bas. Juste la route goudronnée présente devant pas mal de maisons de Londres.

... Et voilà. A cause de ma chance et de ma curiosité légendaire, je me retrouve encore embarqué dans je ne sais quoi... Quel besoin est-ce que j'avais de vouloir explorer la maison de fond en comble ?

Je fais le tour de la poutre en suivant les contours rudes avec mes mains et j'arrive à une sorte de morceau de métal stylisé qui, apparemment, orne l'entrée.

Je commence à me sentir mal.

Mes doigts se posent sur la première lettre, et mon index droit en suit doucement les courbes.

Une boucle fine qui s'enroule vers la gauche, qui remonte en chandelle, se termine en épingle, redescend un peu, puis remonte, et descend une dernière fois pour une deuxième boucle artistique.

_Oh non..._

**_"M"_**

M comme _Meeeeerde !_

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde !_

Bon, ne paniquons pas. J'ai bien le temps de finir de sentir ce truc, non ? Après tout, y a pas le feu, je ne risque pas de -

Putain si, je risque ma peau ! En plus je n'ai même pas ma baguette ! Et puis elle ne me servirait pas à grand-chose, parce que comme je l'ai dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes, mes possibilités de viser ne sont pas au top de leur forme.

"a"... Oh bordel !

"n" ...

Hein ? "n" ? ... C'est sûrement pour "Manoir"...

"o", "i", "r"... Oui, j'avais raison.

Plus rapidement - question de survie - , je parviens à décrypter les mots suivants, qui m'horripilent cette fois complètement. Malgré le fait que je m'y attende, le fait de l'avoir "sous les yeux" fait plus mal que ce que je pensais.

Sur cette poutre plâtrée, ces enfoirées de lettres stylisées représentent clairement les mots :

"Manoir Malfoy, Propriété privée"

* * *

Au même moment, dans un manoir en Albanie, une voix glacée qui gronde comme l'orage s'élève dans les sombres cachots de la bâtisse. 

- A-t-il avoué, Lucius ?

- Non, Maître. Plus d'une semaine de torture n'ont encore eu raison de sa loyauté. Il est affaibli mais tient quand même le coup.

- Il est nécessaire de le faire parler. Il en sait bien plus qu'il ne le laisse entrevoir. Tu es vraiment incompétent, Lucius. ... Mr Traevis ? poursuit la voix doucereuse tandis qu'une forme élancée émerge de l'obscurité. Vos services sont requis cette fois encore...

- Bien Maître, fait l'homme en se courbant respectueusement.

- Prenez-y autant de plaisir que possible...

- Comme d'habitude, Maître, répond l'homme en esquissant un sourire machiavélique avant de pénétrer dans un cachot proche.

Voldemort regarde la porte des cachots se refermer avec une expression ravie - si tant est qu'il le puisse.

_Ma victoire est maintenant certaine. J'ai bien fait de prendre ce Traevis sous mon aile. Il a vraiment tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir le numéro deux... C'est pour tout dire une pâle copie de moi au même âge. Ambitieux, talentueux, cynique et puissant. Il est le serviteur rêvé. Loyauté et humilité sont ses maître-mots..._

- Lucius, retourne chez toi jusqu'à mon prochain appel, je n'ai plus besoin de tes ... services.

Lucius Malfoy fait une révérence profonde et regarde son Maître gravir les marches qui montent vers les étages.

Lui-même se rend alors à quelques centaines de mètres du château, là où l'anti-transplanage est désactivé, et transplane jusque chez lui... ... ... où une surprise pourrait bien l'attendre.

* * *

_Chap 2 fini._

_C'est méchant pour Riry je sais... mais le chapitre suivant pourrait bien être pire... _

_Je sais je vous promets toujours ça mais là... ça va peut-être faire mal ... __Et je dis ça avec un grand sourire. Oui, je suis sadique dans cette fic. Eh ben c'est pas terminé !_

_Big poutoux à vous lecteurs, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, dont le titre sera : "Un loup dans la bergerie" ... Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus lol._

_(**PS :** Kyaaaah ! J'adore trop Kestreeeeel ! J'espère que vous vous y attachez aussi...)_

_(**PS 2 **: Saviez-vous qu'au départ, cette fic était censée être un OS avec un Riry aveugle et un Dray tout namoureux ? ... Eh ben maintenant oui. Saviez-vous également que je n'ai aaââââbsolument pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic de sitôt et qu'il y aura normalement trois volets ? ... Eh ben maintenant c'est fait lol. En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant que le début ! )_


	4. 3 Un loup dans la bergerie

**Titre :** RMDLY

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** jusqu'au charmant piti Tome 6 pondu par cette non moins charmante JKR, ce qui m'amène au ...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf Kestrel, personnage haut en couleur que j'aiiiiimeuh boucou. Vous verrez d'ailleurs à quel point je l'aime, niark. Hum, bref, et pas de sous de reçus pour l'écriture de la fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** Sadisme machiavéliquement bien présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, huhu. (En fait j'espère que si.)

* * *

_**RAR aux anonymes vraiment attachés à mon sadisme exponentiel :**_

**Lorfhan :** Je tiens d'abordà dire avant de répondre à ta review pour le chapitre deux que je suis désolée de ton départ de ma fic NALS. ... Bon en même temps je comprends parfaitement la restriction que tu t'imposes pour les ratings. J'annonce aussi que le rating ne deviendra vraiment M dans NALS qu'à partir du milieu du chapitre treize alors si tu le veux tu peux tout de même aller jeter un oeil au début du chapitre (une fois posté), tu devrais rire un bon coup et cela me permettrait de te dire adieu pour cette fic de la meilleure façon qui soit lol. ... Maintenant réponse à ta review du chapitre deux ! J'ai adoré ton °regard noir à l'auteur qui n'a pas écrit la suite et nous laisse sur le cul en quelques mots° lol ! Surtout que la suite... hum je l'ai déjà écrite, huhu. (Combien de lecteurs vont me tuer après obtention de cette information ? J'ouvre les paris...) Apparemment, comme toi, je suis un peu trop tordue pour mon propre bien, haha ! Enormes bisous et à la prochaine !

**molly :** Sniourf ! Sinon quoi? Heureusement que j'écris bien sinon quoi ? Un assassinat ? Naaaaon ! pas déjà ! Pas seulement après le chapitre deux ! Rhô Merlin protège-moi dans quelques heures je vais voir mon portrait affiché avec une mise à prix ! Gyaaaaah ! C'est hourrible je ne pourrais jamais écrire la fin ! Moune ! Panda ! Nounet !Dadou et Tchoune ! Je vous aime ! (Merde j'ai oublié le chien... Bon pas grave) Poutoux lol ! J'espère que mon machiavélique sadisme ne me portera pas trop préjudice ...

* * *

Lucius Malfoy fait une révérence profonde et regarde son Maître gravir les marches qui montent vers les étages.

Lui-même se rend alors à quelques centaines de mètres du château, là où l'anti-transplanage est désactivé, et transplane jusque chez lui... ... ... où une surprise pourrait bien l'attendre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Un loup dans la bergerie**_

"Manoir Malfoy, Propriété Privée"

Je me jette à terre et je tente de retrouver cette maudite boule métallique à la noix. Quand je parviens enfin à mettre la main dessus, je patiente quelques secondes, puis une dizaine de secondes, avant de la ranger dans une poche de ma robe en pestant. Ca ne marche pas en sens inverse. Je m'y attendais.

Bon. Remus est au courant, mais il y a forcément des maléfices anti-transplanage à l'endroit précis où je me trouve. Par conséquent, je me trouve autant en sécurité qu'en danger ici.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre. A peu près à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Qui que ce soit, il m'a forcément déjà vu. Alors que moi je ne peux même pas avoir une vague idée de qui il s'ag- … Quoique. Rythme de pas familiers.

- Putain de bordel de merde, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Draco jurer. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre, mais en même temps ça me rassure de savoir que quelqu'un qui est du "bon côté" est là.

- Je faisais une promenade de santé. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis venu là par plaisir ? Ca va pas bien de faire traîner des Portoloins vers chez toi dans le QG ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry. Dépêche-toi, je dois te mettre à l'abri.

Je sens la main de Draco m'agripper et je le suis du plus vite que je peux. Je ne discute pas car je sais pertinemment qu'il doit se tramer quelque chose de très important pour qu'il soit là. D'ordinaire, il ne met jamais les pieds chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandé-je alors que nous passons le seuil de la maison.

- Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu as eu une veine du tonnerre que mon père veuille impérativement me voir et que je sois dans le coin, sinon tu serais mort.

- Ton père n'est pas ici, au moins ?

- Mais si, voyons, je t'ai fait entrer pour qu'il t'étripe ! Pauvre cruche... Selon le bon vouloir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourrait être là d'un moment à l'autre.

Un très léger son de clochette se fait entendre. Alerte de transplanage, d'après mes maigres connaissances.

- C'est pas vrai, le voilà ! Tout pour me faire chier, en ce moment... Viens, on monte. Tu vas rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici. Et pas de traficotage des passages secrets, c'est bien compris ? Je ne tiens pas à te voir tomber au milieu du salon entre mon père et moi. J'aurais un peu de mal à expliquer ta présence.

- Enfin Dray, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ... tu me connaiiiiiis, lancé-je en trébuchant sur une marche, Draco me retenant de justesse avant que je ne me casse trois dents par terre.

- Justement, et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète, rétorque-t-il en me balançant sur son lit. Ne bouge pas de là ... s'il te plait.

Et il part en claquant la porte et en la verrouillant. Le silence s'installe lorsque ses pas s'estompent dans le couloir.

Evidemment, sur-actif comme je suis, je ne tarde pas à me sentir obligé de bouger dans cette pièce bien trop silencieuse, et ce malgré le moëlleux du matelas et de la couverture de plumes. Posant une de mes mains sur la table de nuit dans l'intention de m'en servir comme appui pour me relever, je sens sous mes doigts un petit bouton-poussoir. A la réflexion, plusieurs. Et même plusieurs dizaines.

... Je ne vais pas faire l'imbécile.

J'enlève ma main de là en espérant n'avoir appuyé sur aucun d'entre eux. Imaginez si dans le tas, il y avait une alarme ou une sonnerie...

Je parcours doucement la pièce, en essayant de ne pas produire le moindre bruit pour ne pas dévoiler ma présence. Je ne peux pas rester immobile. C'est impossible. Ce Sortilège d'aveuglement ne m'a pas retiré mon naturel curieux et aventurier, et puis je suis pour le moment dans une position d'infériorité qui ne me plait pas du tout. Enfermé chez les Malfoy... Enfermé dans la chambre de Draco.

Bon ça je ne rechignerai pas dans d'autres circonstances mais là ce n'est pas pareil... Comment ça je suis dérangé ? Non, je considère la vie et les possibilités qu'elle offre sous tous les angles, nuance ! Et j'apprécie vraiment vraiment beaucoup Draco... Je peux très bien être attiré par les filles ET par les mecs, non mais ! J'attends juste d'avoir le déclic...

Je soupire un bon coup. Murs recouverts de portraits. Sûrement de grands ancêtres crétins et incapables dont on garde une photo juste pour se rappeler qu'ils ont existé dans une époque perdue et lointaine. Parfaitement inutile, quoi. Mais je suppose que Draco n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de la déco. Des sons étouffés me parviennent, comme des voix assourdies. Un son que je crois que je n'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas perdu la vue.

Je progresse doucement dans cette direction, m'aidant de mes sens un peu plus développés que d'ordinaire. Le son des voix augmente très légèrement. Tiens, une cheminée. Mes doigts suivent doucement les contours de l'âtre et je me penche au-dessus des braises froides.

A présent les voix se font plus claires et je distingue aisément celle de Draco et de son père. Le conduit de la cheminée doit être relié à celui du salon.

J'essaye de suivre la conversation...

- Père, je vous serais gré de me transmettre rapidement votre information, que je puisse aller faire mon rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, Draco... C'est lui qui me charge de te transmettre un message.

Il y a une légère pause, puis la voix de Draco reprend.

- Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas lui-même de quoi il retourne ?

- Parce qu'il a bien d'autres choses à s'occuper, autrement dit comment localiser et définitivement anéantir ce morveux de Survivant.

La pause se fait bien plus longue cette fois-ci.

- Vous êtes complètement décalé, Père. Le Maître n'a que faire de tuer Harry Potter à présent.

Le bruit d'un objet qui se brise violemment au sol retentit.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon, Draco !

La voix de Draco surmonte soudain celle de son père :

- Je suis bien assez grand et puissant pour vous vaincre alors je fais ce que bon me semble !

Rien que d'ici j'imagine le visage furieux et congestionné de Lucius Malfoy.

- Maintenant transmettez-moi ce message, qu'on en finisse.

- ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de toi son messager, puisque l'ancien occupe à présent un poste bien plus important...

- Je suis rétrogradé ? demande Draco d'un ton ironique.

- C'est possible... Nous sommes _tous_ retrogradés à cause de ce "Traevis" ... messager à la con, va !

Ma bouche s'ouvre de stupeur, mon coeur manque un battement et mes mains commencent à trembler. Le silence qui plane dans le salon Malfoy me laisse penser que Draco a eu la même réaction que moi. Ce n'est pas possible...

_Traevis... Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être -_

Figé de stupeur et d'incompréhension, je tente de suivre à nouveau les voix qui se donnent la réplique.

- Qui est "Traevis" ? demande Draco, faisant semblant de ne pas connaître la réponse.

- Un expert ès-torture et ignominies en tout genre. Le nouveau serviteur fétiche du Maître. Un petit jeune d'une vingtaine d'années tellement exceptionnel que le Maître le vouvoie... Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ?

- Non, Père.

- Tu es une trop jeune recrue pour l'avoirdéjà vu. Tu ne t'en porteras que mieux ! Son regard fige tout le monde comme la glace. Jugson a failli vomir la première fois qu'il l'a vu, l'année dernière. Le regarder dans les yeux provoque presque des hauts-le-coeur.

- C'est pure exagération, je suppose. Vous êtes tous trop sensibles, vous les Anciens.

- Pense comme il te plaira. En tout cas, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la torture de notre nouveau prisonnier. Cette loque de traître à son sang de Weasley...

Ma respiration se fait plus vive et je suis traversé par une envie brûlante de mettre mon poing dans la figure de Malfoy Senior.

- Traevis le torture ?

- Et apparemment il rend souvent ce genre de service au Maître...

- ... Bon. Changeons de sujet. Et ma mission de messager ?

- Tu dois te rendre en Italie pour représenter le Maître auprès des Elfes hybrides de cette région.

- Et leur transmettre le message habituel ?

- Exactement.

Le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose sur un meuble arrive à mes oreilles.

- Père...

- Quoi ?

- Vous devriez arrêter de boire...

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de me donner des conseils. Si j'ai envie de crever d'une cirrhose du foie, c'est mon problème.

- Père, ces maladies Moldues sont facilement évitables, de nos jours. Les Médicomages sont compétents.

- Il suffit de ne pas consulter... Maintenant laisse-moi finir ma bouteille, ce soir je veux oublier toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie.

Les pas de Draco retentissent sourdement dans le salon et une porte est refermée dans un cliquetis presque inaudible.

Je me cogne le crâne en relevant trop brusquement la tête et j'étouffe une plainte avant d'aller me rasseoir sur le lit, bien sagement. Le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne ne tarde pas à se faire entendre au niveau de la porte d'entrée et Draco pénètre dans la pièce.

- Harry, il faut que je te fasse sortir d'ici immédiatement, murmure-t-il. Je suppose que tu as tout entendu ?

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Quand on est aveugle, on ne sait jamais si les gens ont vu nos mouvements ou pas.

- Alors tu comprends qu'il faut que je te trouve un autre endroit que le QG pour te cacher.

- Oui. Mais où ? La meilleure option serait Poudlard, auprès de McGonagall, mais les attaques ou les traîtrises là-bas ne sont pas impossibles. Plutôt "probables", même.

- En effet. Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi. Personne au QG ni chez les Mangemorts ne sait exactement où mon appartement est situé, c'est vraiment le plus beau des choix qui s'offrent à toi. Et le seul, d'ailleurs.

- Je sais, Draco. ... J'accepte.

Ce n'est pas simple comme situation mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vivre chez Draco pendant le temps où il ira en Italie, me cogner contre chaque mur ou chaise, me casser la figure sans arrêt, ou bien risquer la mort à chaque pas dans le Quartier Général à cause d'une possible traîtrise.

... Je côtoie cette personne chaque jour depuis longtemps, j'ai placé ma confiance en elle. C'est pour cela que c'est difficile à croire... et même impossible. Mais en temps de guerre, on ne doit prendre aucun risque... Car la réalité est bien là, ancrée et irréversible :

_"Traevis" est le nom de famille de Kestrel._

_

* * *

_

(ndla : si vous saviez à quel point j'ai eu envie d'arrêter là ! ... Ma meilleure amie a bloqué un quart d'heure sur cette phrase !)

* * *

Dans le salon de la grande maison de Tonks, quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre sont réunis. Remus Lupin, au centre du groupe, tient un parchemin dans ses mains, et attend des nouvelles de celui qu'il a prévenu pour secourir Harry. Tout le monde retient son souffle. 

"_Harry est à l'abri_" apparait soudain sur le papier qui chauffe légèrement.

Un soupir généralisé sort de toutes les gorges.

- Merlin merci, il est sain et sauf ! lance Ginny en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver devant la baraque de ce fou !

"_... Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, Ginny... Sinon, Voldemort m'a chargé d'une mission en Italie. Je devrai être absent pendant deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Mais auparavant je dois vous informer de quelque chose de capital que je transmettrai également à McGonagall..._"

Tout le monde fixe le parchemin avec angoisse. Le changement de sujet de Draco en a surpris plus d'un.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour nous ramener Harry ? demande Remus dans un souffle.

"_C'est justement à propos de ça que je voulais vous parler... Avec les informations que je viens d'obtenir, il est absolument hors de question que Harry demeure au Quartier Général tant que je ne suis pas sûr de l'invalidité de ce qu'on m'a transmis._"

- Quoi ? s'exclame Hermione. Mais pourquoi ça ? C'est ici qu'il est le plus en sécurité !

"_A présent ce n'est plus le cas. ... Kestrel est-il avec vous derrière le parchemin?_"

Un léger silence plane, puis Ginny se lance :

- Ce n'est pas anodin comme question. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

"_Est-il auprès de vous, oui ou non?_"

- Non, il n'est pas là, répond Ron, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Mais quel rapport avec la sécurité de Harry ?

"_... Je ne veux pas qu'un vent de panique souffle parmi vous mais je me dois de vous prévenir : je viens d'apprendre qu'un certain Traevis était en bonne voie d'obtenir les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres par sa puissance, sa loyauté et son aptitude à la cruauté..._"

Puis, après une immense pause pendant laquelle le parchemin avait largement eu le temps de refroidir, une autre phrase s'inscrit :

"_Harry est à l'abri pour le moment, dans un endroit dont je suis le seul Gardien, et je suis persuadé qu'il saura s'en sortir pendant les trois jours qui viennent...Je sais également qu'il doit m'en vouloir de parler de lui ainsi comme s'il était une poupée de cristal mais la vérité c'est qu'il est réellement fragile ces derniers temps. Malheureusement pour son fichu caractère..._"

- KESTREL NE FERAIT PAS CA ! s'écrie soudain Ginny.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. D'énormes larmes coulent sur ses joues en deux cascades ininterrompues.

- Ce n'est pas possible... C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre... chuchote-t-elle désespérément.

- Il est possible que ce ne soit pas lui, prononce Hermione d'une voix caressante, étant pourtant aussi fébrile et horrifiée que les autres.

"_Mais la probabilité est faible, vous en conviendrez... Ce nom est plutôt rare._"

Ginny essaie de se calmer et de respirer profondément mais ses larmes redoublent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

"_Où est-il pour le moment ?_"

- Il est censé être allé rendre visite à des Médicomages renommés pour avoir leur avis concernant le problème de Harry.

"_... Je vous laisse adopter le comportement que vous jugerez opportun lorsqu'il reviendra._"

- Mais si ce n'est pas lui, et que nous lui montrons nos soupçons, nous trahirions la confiance qu'il a placée en nous... proteste Hermione en tentant de réconforter Ginny toujours déstabilisée.

"_J'ai appris à ne pas trop faire confiance, Hermione._" réplique le parchemin. "_Si c'est lui, nous aurons de gros problèmes._"

Remus renchérit :

- Et puis s'il s'avère que nous avons commis une erreur, il sera assez intelligent pour comprendre la méprise. Merci, Draco. Nous ferons le nécessaire.

Le lycanthrope se penche vers Ginny après avoir prononcé la formule pour sceller le parchemin et l'avoir rangé dans sa poche :

- Ginny... Tu as des liens étroits avec Kestrel. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir une double personnalité ?

La jeune fille a un ou deux hoquets scandalisés puis rétorque :

- Ce n'est pas un schizophrène, Remus ! Il a toujours fait le bien autour de lui ! Il a toujours tout fait pour nous ! Il s'est même mis en danger lors des affrontements pour venir nous chercher quand nous étions blessés ! Regarde rien que ces derniers jours tout ce qu'il a fait pour Harry ou Anita et tu seras fixé !

Elle se lève brusquement, se dégageant des bras d'Hermione, et s'adresse ensuite à la cantonnade :

- Comment pouvez-vous douter de lui ? Après tout ce qu'il a apporté à chacun d'entre vous !

- On ne doute pas de lui, Ginny, tente son grand frère. On essaie juste de comprendre.

- Dans ce cas ... vous ne comprenez pas bien vite, murmure Ginny dans un sanglot avant de quitter la pièce, sa chevelure de feu la suivant dans un tourbillonnement féroce.

* * *

- Bon, Draco, ça suffit maintenant ! 

- Quoi encore ?

- Arrête donc de me tenir comme ça ! On dirait que tu as peur que je m'enfuie !

- J'ai juste peur que... Bon laisse tomber.

- Non justement je ne tomberai pas ! Maintenant je t'assure que tu peux lâcher ma taille.

Malgré le fait que j'apprécie qu'il se colle à moi, je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! Combien de fois je l'ai répété, je ne m'en rappelle même plus.

Il a réussi à me faire sortir de chez lui sans aucun problème, dès qu'il a été sûr que son père ou un domestique ne pouvait pas me voir. Evidemment il ne possédait pas de Portoloin vers "chez lui", ne désirant aucunement que quelqu'un tombe dessus au sens propre ou figuré. Donc nous avons transplané, moi m'accrochant à lui.

Et nous avons atterri dans un endroit où j'ai trouvé l'air malsain dès mon arrivée.

Draco m'a expliqué qu'en réalité il avait choisi de prendre un appartement sur Fair Isle, l'île de la Justice. Il pensait à juste titre qu'aucun Mangemort n'irait le chercher dans un endroit pareil. Mais comme cela n'expliquait pas l'onde de mal-être qui m'avait traversé, il m'a également expliqué que si je n'avais pas été aveugle, j'aurais pu voir au large l'île d'Azkaban, que les Détraqueurs ont déserté depuis longtemps. Un voile de Repousse-Moldu la recouvre pour qu'aucun non-Sorcier ne puisse la contempler.

Je pense que les habitants de Shetland Islands un peu plus au Nord-Est doivent se sentir vraiment à l'écart du monde avec seulement de l'eau glacée et Azkaban comme horizons.

- Draco... mes épaules.

- Pardon de prendre soin de sa Majesté, mais le chemin est accidenté.

Je m'arrête pile et c'est à mon tour de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer fébrilement.

- Si tu me considères comme un Roi, très bien. Alors dans ce cas, je t'ordonne de ne même pas me rattraper si je me casse la gueule, c'est clair ? Ou bien je casse la tienne !

- Bon Harry calme-toi, moi je ne fais que suivre mon instinct.

- Eh ben ton instinct est un peu trop protecteur à mon goût ! Je te le dis pour la dernière fois : j'arrive à me débrouiller tout seul, malgré le fait que je sois aveugle.

Je me remets à marcher vivement - Draco sur mes talons - et évidemment, pour appuyer ma déclaration, une pierre se met en travers de mon chemin et je m'étale de tout mon long par terre sur le sol boueux.

- Hum. Je pourrais aussi... te signaler les éventuels obstacles, non ?

- Sans commentaire, Draco, dis-je en me redressant. Sans commentaire...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pénètre à la suite de Draco dans un appartement chaleureux, qui fait tout de suite passer le malaise du dehors. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Draco me laisse frôler les murs et les objets de la pièce, il me laisse prendre connaissance de mon nouvel univers et m'informe que ça le fait sourire de me voir explorer sa maison.

- Trois jours ici vont être un vrai calvaire, lancé-je, ironique, en me jetant sur un énorme pouf confortable.

- Je vais te laisser mon ancienne baguette, comme ça tu pourras te faire facilement à manger.

- Moui. Un petit coup de baguette et pouf, un sandwich apparaîtra. Je sais très bien comment faire, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

La voix de Draco me vient tout d'un coup de la droite.

- Je viens de te préparer des affaires à porter pour les prochains jours.

- Merci.

- Fais juste attention à -

- Ne pas glisser, ne pas te cogner, ne pas sortir de la maison, ne pas te faire voir, etc, etc... En temps de guerre, je sais très bien quelle est l'attitude à adopter. J'ai peut-être perdu la vue, mais j'ai toujours un cerveau.

Sans que je puisse le voir, je sens que le visage de Draco s'éclaire d'un sourire, car l'atmosphère autour de moi s'apaise comme si son humeur joyeuse fusait jusqu'à moi.

- Je n'allais pas dire tout ça.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

L'air se déplace légèrement autour de moi et le dos de la main de Draco vient se poser sur ma joue pour descendre doucement jusqu'à mon cou.

- J'allais juste te dire : "Fais attention à toi".

Ma propre main va se poser sur celle de Draco et j'essaye de le regarder dans les yeux, là où je pense qu'ils sont. Mais intérieurement, je commence à trembler ... trembler de fureur parce que je sais que je ne peux pas le voir, que je ne le verrai plus. ... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir.

- Dray, je -

- Je vais y aller, me coupe-t-il d'une voix gênée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit... doit être au courant que j'ai reçu son message et que je vais le mettre en oeuvre.

Je me lève en gardant serrée dans une de mes mains la cape de Draco, puis je prends son visage en coupe et mes pouces passent doucement sur ses joues, le bout de mes doigts frôlant ses cils. Ses paupières sont fermées... Il a fermé les yeux par respect pour moi.

Je m'approche lentement et je pose juste mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'éloigner, et de me rasseoir.

- Je te demande pardon, Draco.

- Ce n'est... pas grave. Pas du tout, soupire-t-il. Je...

- Oui ?

- Je dois y aller. J'y vais. Bon courage pour ces trois prochains jours, Harry.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front, et sa main glisse le long de mes cheveux. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne, et la porte grince légèrement sur ses gonds.

C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve enfermé dans la journée et ça commence sérieusement à me miner. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution, alors je m'en fais une raison.

Je m'étale sur le pouf en tombant en arrière. Il voulait me dire autre chose. Mais il n'a pas osé.

_... Quel coincé_, pensé-je en riant.

* * *

Une porte claque au rez-de-chaussée. 

- Hé, tout le monde ! Je suis de retour !

Kestrel Traevis s'avance lentement dans le hall...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Ginny ? Remus ?

Il pénètre dans le salon... où ils l'attendent tous en silence. Ginny grimace et empêche une larme de passer la barrière de ses cils.

- Oh non... soupire-t-il.

* * *

_"Kestrel Traevis" ! Gyaah-ha-ha-haaaaaaa ! Vous avez vu le coup en traître ! Nyaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa !_

_Hum. Le coup du rire sadique est trop utilisé, là... Mais avouez quand même que c'est très méchant, hihi..._

_J'en connais qui n'ont qu'une envie, c'est me torturer looooonguement avant de me porter le coup de grâce. C'est normaaaaaal ! J'ai toujours eu tendance à faire souffrir les personnages que j'adore... Regardez NALS et vous constaterez que j'adore Sevy ! Commment ça l'argument n'est pas valable ? Vous voulez toujours me tuer ?_

_Eh ben vi mais si vous faites ça vous aurez pas la suite, na ! °tire la langue effrontément°_

_Bonne continuation, lecteurs adorés !_

_Enormes poutoux baveux sur chaque joue..._

_**PS : Si vous voulez le chapitre quatre... tuez-moi de reviews lol !**_


	5. 4 Révélations surprenantes

**Titre :** RMDLY

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler et Disclaimer :** cf chapitres précédents

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais je voulais machiavéliquement vous faire poireauter un peu plus longtemps que prévu lol. Promis j'essaierai de faire moins long la prochaine fois.

* * *

_**RAR pour le petit oiseau bizarre et pas franchement sérieux et Janira :**_

**Lorfhan :**_Lol ne t'en fais pas je préviendrai si tel est le cas pour le hp-dm, mais pour le moment j'ai prévu deux lemons (pas forcément détaillés, mais deux lemons quand même) dans cette fiction. L'un hp-dm et l'autre... je garde le suspense, parce que sinon ça va tout casser. Sachez juste que ce n'est pas l'un des couples déjà formés pour le moment, huhu (Oui, méchant moa). J'espère que mon petit"adieu" sur NALS t'a plu, Lorfhan, et que mon épilogue est digne de ce que tu attendais ! Enormes poutoux et bonne lecture de ce chapitre quatre !(PS : Je me demandais si tu avais vu le délire avec les bonbons au citron de Dumby et Mione dans NALS 13, parce que telle que je te connais, ça m'a étonnée que tu n'aies pas fait de commentaires dessus dans ta review. Normalement ma fic est "lisible" jusque là lol)_

**Janira :** _Lol oui le sadisme, c'est tout un art ! Il faut vous y habituer, je ne suis pas très gentille dans cette fic lol. Déjà le thème de base, al cécité, ce n'est pas très drôle, mais alors moi j'en tartine plusieurs couches par-dessus ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Révélations surprenantes_**

- Oh non, soupire Kestrel.

Personne n'esquisse encore un mouvement dans la grande pièce mais la tension est palpable. Remus, Ron et Hermione ont chacun une main plongée dans une poche de leur robe, prête à brandir une baguette, même s'ils n'ont pas envie d'avoir à le faire.

- Que - qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Il y a eu un autre accident, c'est ça ?

Tout le monde se regarde soudain d'un air étonné. Le silence recommence son oeuvre tranquille en plein milieu du Quartier Général alors que les regards se croisent les uns après les autres avant de se fixer à nouveau sur le principal intéressé, dont le visage présente tous les symptômes de l'inquiétude pour un proche.

_Kestrel ne s'attend pas au véritable motif de tout ce cirque !_

Telle est la pensée qui traverse chacun des protagonistes.

- Non, il n'y a pas eu d'accident, commence Remus. Mais ...

Kestrel expire d'un coup, l'air immensément soulagé.

- Ouuuf, vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous avez des façons bizarres d'accueillir les gens, aujourd'hui ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave ! ... Ah sinon moi, il y a un truc que je voulais vous dire...

Les regards se fixent sur lui tout d'un coup et il sursaute, presque gêné de l'attention qu'il vient subitement d'obtenir.

- ... J'ai acheté des glaces en passant chez Fortarôme ! Qui en veut ? fait-il avec un sourire un peu forcé devant l'attitude étrange de ses amis.

Ginny a un rire joyeux et nerveux qui tire presque sur le sanglot puis va se pendre au cou de Kestrel en l'embrassant passionnément. Les autres restent stoïques en fixant les deux amants. Une fois séparé de sa petite amie, Kestrel regarde tout le monde - y compris Ginny - d'un air vraiment surpris. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis son côté sérieux reprend le dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous ? Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé !

- Draco vient de nous fournir une nouvelle très compromettante te concernant, lance Hermione illico. Mais nous comptons sur toi pour nous expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Kestrel les fixe sans comprendre.

- Compromettante ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de compromettant, vous m'excuserez...

Remus s'avance vers Ginny et Kestrel et prend le jeune homme par l'épaule d'une main ferme mais délicate. La confiance flotte paresseusement dans l'air, sans savoir véritablement sur qui se fixer mais, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, personnene semble convaincu qu'il puisse être du mauvais côté. Pourtant l'effort de l'interrogation doit être fait, même si certains liens peuvent être brisés.

- On va aller discuter de tout ça tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Kestrel, tu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut pas te laisser ta baguette pour le moment.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils puis sort sa baguette de sa poche avant de la mettre dans la main du loup-garou d'un geste simple et tranquille. Tous vont s'asseoir calmement, Ginny s'installant à côté de son petit ami comme pour en obtenir du soutien et pouvoir lui apporter le sien.

- Expliquez-moi tout. Je veux savoir de quoi on m'accuse.

- Pour le moment il n'y a aucune accusation, débute Ron. Juste une information - à démentir - comme quoi tu serais un fidèle de Voldemort.

Kestrel se fige.

- Pardon ? demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Un certain Traevis le sert depuis quelques temps, selon Draco, ajoute Remus.

- ... Alors je crois que la situation pose deux problèmes, expose calmement Kestrel. Un, est-ce que vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne peut s'agir que de moi ? Et deux, est-ce que les informations sont vraiment fiables ? C'est-à-dire, est-ce que ce Traevis existe réellement ?

Remus prend la parole :

- Que les choses soient bien claires, Kestrel. Absolument aucun d'entre nous n'a envie que cette information soit vraie.

Kestrel sourit nerveusement.

- Oui eh bien moi non plus, soit dit en passant. A moins que je n'aie un cas grave de schizophrénie, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais accomplir quoi que ce soit de "compromettant".

- Il devient pourtant évident que ce n'est pas lui ! se récrie Ginny. Un coupable n'aurait pas donné sa baguette ! Un coupable ne serait même pas entré dans le salon !

- La situation devient de plus en plus évidente mais des précautions doivent tout de même être prises, avance Remus. McGonagall doit déjà avoir averti Kingsley Shackelbot à l'heure qu'il est. Les Aurors doivent être en route ; et vous connaissez leur cractère impulsif.

- Que faudrait-il que je fasse exactement pour prouver que je suis bien de votre côté ?

- C'est une bonne question, sourit le loup-garou. Le mieux serait de prouver que tu n'es pas de l'autre côté.

- Je me doute bien, mais comment ? Parce que les Aurors n'auront pas autant de délicatesse que vous, je suppose. Le fait de leur répéter que j'ai toujours aidé l'Ordre du mieux que je le pouvais et que Voldemort a tué toute ma famille ne les impressionnera pas.

Un silence gêné plane. Tout le monde réalise et formule dans sa tête la véritable raison pour laquelle ils pensaient que Kestrel avait très peu de chance d'être passé du mauvais côté : "avec son vécu, ce n'est pas concevable". A moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait voulu infiltrer l'ennemi pour mieux le détruire. Remus formule cette hypothèse à haute voix, ce à quoi Kestrel réplique qu'à ses yeux, devoir s'agenouiller devant Voldemort pour le servir, même hypocritement, représenterait la pire de toutes les humiliations, l'abandon de toute fierté et de tout honneur, de tout esprit de vengeance. Encore une hypothèse inconcevable.

Hermione est soudain traversée par un éclair de lucidité.

- Kestrel, est-ce que tu es sûr que toute ta famille a bien péri dans cette attaque ? Ca pourrait expliquer le nom de famille identique !

Kestrel tourne la tête vers elle, son regard s'étant un peu assombri.

- ... Quand je suis sorti de l'endroit où ma mère avait réussi à me cacher, il n'y avait plus que du sang et des morceaux de chair partout sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. J'ai assisté au meurtre de mes parents par une ouverture minuscule dans ma cachette, je les ai vu se faire exploser par ce malade. Je les ai vu lui tenir tête, ne pas vouloir accéder à ses demandes, le provoquer même.

Tous gardent religieusement le silence. Kestrel n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça, de cette soirée en particulier. Il l'avait juste mentionnée sans s'y attarder. Sa voix est grave et triste, étonnamment froide, mais les mots semblent pourtant venir de plus en plus facilement.

- Il en a eu marre de leur "mascarade" et il les a tué de la manière la plus atroce qui soit. Il a pointé d'abord sa baguette sur mon père, puis sur ma mère, recouverte du sang de son mari, et qui tentait de garder la tête haute alors qu'elle tremblait devant l'horreur qui s'était accomplie sous ses yeux. Puis ils ont fouillé toute la maison, sans me trouver. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que je pouvais me trouver dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Aucun de ces lâches ne devait avoir envie de contempler une seconde de plus l'oeuvre de leur maître. ... Je suppose qu'il ont trouvé mon frère car il y avait aussi une ... une mare de sang dans sa chambre quand je suis sorti après le départ des Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme baisse la tête et serre les poings. Une seule et unique larme tombe sur sa cuisse.

- Tu... tu avais un frère ? s'étonne Ron. Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit.

- Cela lui faisait certainement trop de mal d'en parler, chuchote Hermione en adressant un regard appuyé et éloquent à Ron.

Un Ron qui apparemment ne comprend pas le message et poursuit :

- Il était plus jeune ou plus vieux que toi ?

- Plus jeune de quelques secondes, nous étions jumeaux... Ron, si jamais un de tes frères, George ou Fred, venait à décéder... comment penses-tu sincèrement que l'autre réagirait ?

- Euh eh bien... je pense que - qu'il... n'y survivrait pas. Ou qu'il passerait comme toute la famille le restant de ses jours à traquer le sombre connard qui aurait fait ça. Exactement comme on le ferait pour chacun d'entre nous. ... Exactement comme on le fait pour Charlie, termine-t-il en baissant la tête à son tour.

- Alors tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti quand Voldemort a assassiné ma famille. Et tu comprends aussi ce que ressent Harry.

La voix de Remus rompt l'atmosphère tendue mais complice qui s'installait.

- McGonagall m'informe que les Aurors n'ont pas encore été prévenus, dit-il en posant le Parchemin sur la table basse. C'est une bonne nouvelle selon moi. Elle dit qu'elle arrive dans quelques minutes pour tirer la situation au clair et... elle précise qu'elle a plein de choses à nous transmettre concernant ce problème. Tout ce que Draco a réussi à découvrir en allant voir Voldemort et ce Traevis à l'instant est en sa possession. "_Il est là depuis une dizaine de minutes. Nous avons pris sa baguette_" souffle Remus au parchemin.

Petite pause.

- Elle veut qu'on garde tout de même ta baguette pour le moment et que l'on te surveille, ajoute-t-il en direction de Kestrel.

- Je suppose que vous en aviez l'intention de toutes manières. Je m'y plie volontiers. Après tout, c'est une mesure de sécurité.

Ginny va se lover contre Kestrel et ils se serrent amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... dit-elle. Pourquoi McGonagall nous demande-t-elle de conserver la baguette alors que Draco est allé voir le Traevis en question pendant les dernières minutes ? On est maintenant sûrs qu'il ne s'agit pas de Kestrel.

- C'est quelque chose que tu pourras lui demander quand elle arrivera, réplique Remus. Elle a sûrement ses raisons.

* * *

Je m'ennuie... 

Il n'y a pas de salle d'entraînement dans la maison. Je ne peux pas écrire, je ne peux pas lire. Je ne peux communiquer avec personne. Au moins je ne mourrai pas de faim et je pourrai me laver convenablement ici, sans craindre que qui que ce soit ne me dérange. Me balader à poil toute la journée, ouéééé !

Je me souviens avoir souvent essayé, quand je voyais encore, d'accomplir toutes ces petites tâches quotidiennes en fermant les yeux pour faire semblant d'être infirme.

Eh bien ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, malgré le fait que la sensation de départ soit identique.

Car lorsque l'on s'amuse juste à fermer les yeux, on sait pertinemment qu'on peut les rouvrir quand on le souhaite et qu'à cet instant on verra de nouveau. Mais en étant aveugle, on sait de la même façon que rien ne pourra nous permettre de revoir un jour.

Quoique. Kestrel m'avait parlé d'une histoire de greffe de cornée chez les Moldus - il a vraiment cherché loin - parce que chez les Sorciers il n'existe pas de contre-sort pour ce Maléfice. Enfin, il en existe un, mais il faut le lancer avant le premier contact avec la lumière. Le seul problème, c'est que pour se rendre compte que le Sortilège Cornea Incendio a été lancé, il _faut_ le contact à la lumière. Il faut regarder la personne dans les yeux pour découvrir qu'il y a un problème. La seule opportunité est que quelqu'un voie le Sortilège vous être lancé... ce qui ne m'est pas arrivé, apparemment.

Bref, il apparait que chez les Moldus, ce genre d'opération ne prend pas plus de quelques heures et que les résultats sont spectaculaires. La perspective de me faire ouvrir le crâne par des scalpels ne me réjouit pas vraiment mais c'est un petit prix à payer pour retrouver la vue. Il faudrait quand même me greffer une cornée presque entière et en très bon état... Les donneurs post-mortem sont rares, et par conséquent, les listes d'attente très longues. Je crois que Kestrel m'a déjà inscrit sur l'une d'elles...

... Kestrel...

A la lumière de tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour l'ensemble de l'Ordre, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit capable d'une atrocité telle que la torture de Charlie. Pour lui, se mettre au service de Voldemort, ce ne serait vraiment pas... vraiment pas lui, quoi ! Il ne vit pas que pour tuer le Lord, bien sûr, mais ça prend une grande partie de son âme. Et cette partie n'est pas docile... pas apprivoisable. C'est une sorte d'instinct sauvage qu'il faut satisfaire.

... Je sais de quoi je parle, c'est la même chose chez moi.

Maîtriser ses peurs, maîtriser ses émotions, ses actions, ses paroles, maîtriser ses handicaps, ses forces et ses faiblesses... Tout ça, c'est possible. Mais maîtriser cette rage, cette fureur de vaincre qui gronde en nous, c'est quelque chose qu'on se refuse à faire.

On se refuse à le faire parce que c'est un sentiment qui alimente notre force et notre ténacité au combat. C'est notre conviction et on s'y tient.

Alors non, décidément, Kestrel ne peut pas être _ce_ Traevis-là. L'imaginer lui dans l'autre camp, ce serait m'imaginer personnellement au service de Voldemort. Et contrairement aux idées que s'en fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Je me lève du lit où je m'étais allongé par feignantise et je me dirige avec moult tâtonnements vers la salle de bain en ...

**_BOM !_**

... glissant et en me cassant la figure, comme d'habitude, sur un machin que j'ai dû faire tomber pendant les dernières minutes.

La seule chose qui commence à bien rentrer ici, c'est "comment tomber sans se faire mal en terrain inconnu".

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans la salle de bain, l'intérieur de mon crâne se met à me lancer douloureusement juste au niveau des tempes. C'est ma cornée, je le sens. Est-ce que c'est normal que ça continue à me faire mal comme _**ça**_ alors que deux semaines sont passées depuis "l'accident" ? J'ai l'habitude que les douleurs s'estompent en quelques jours. Pourquoi est-ce que là ça ne... aaaïe ... ça ne passe pas ?

Oh la vache ! Ca brûle !

Oh non...

C'est grâce aux Sorts de Soins de Kestrel que je ne sentais rien ! Maintenant que je suis loin du QG, je n'ai plus rien pour calmer ce foutu organe visuel qui ne sert même pas alors la souffrance est de retour. Comment est-ce que ce truc _**ose** _me faire mal alors que je ne l'ennuie même plus, hein ? C'est une honte d'avoir des organes aussi rancuniers !

... Ca y est, ça s'atténue un peu. C'est à croire qu'enguirlander son propre corps est efficace...

Quelle douleur ! Et encore, deux semaines sont passées ! Sans Kestrel, j'aurais sûrement souffert le martyre pendant toutes ces journées au Quartier Général, à le visiter comme le stupide curieux borné que je suis.

D'ailleurs, la maison de Tonks est bien plus grande que l'ancien Quartier Général, le Square Grimmaurd. Il y a plus de pièces, plus de choses à découvrir. Cela m'a étonné, au départ, que la famille d'une Sang-Pur reniée soit capable d'avoir une maison plus étendue et décorée que la dernière femme de la "noble et très ancienne famille Black". Mais c'est très vite passé. Je me suis habitué à ne pas poser trop de questions sur tout ce qui m'entourait et à profiter simplement de ce à quoi j'avais accès.

L'argument d'Hermione concernant le dernier Horcruxe me revient en tête...

"Seuls peuvent comprendre ceux qui ont habité l'ancien Quartier Général."

Ben je ne comprends pas. Tout ce qu'on a fait dans cette baraque c'était nettoyer, nettoyer et, pour changer un peu ... nettoyer encore... On a dû en faire des sacs poubelle avec tous les trucs que Sirius voulait jeter ! Kreacher minait un peu le moral des troupes en piquant des trucs par-ci par-là, mais je lui ai ordonné - après avoir hérité de la maison et des "accessoires" livrés avec - de partir bosser à Poudlard avec ses haillons.

Pas envie qu'il nous traîne dans les pieds avec ses remarques acides. De toutes manières, il parait que d'après McGonagall il se laisse dépérir. Tant mieux pour sa tronche de bouseux...

Par contre je n'ai pas encore pu aller récupérer ce qu'il lui avait pris. De toutes manières, je parie que la plupart des objets qu'il a emmenés avec lui ne valent pas grand-chose et ne sont pas utiles. Comme toutes ces choses qu'on a trouvées qui ne servaient à rien à par créer des problèmes, ou bien qu'on ne parvenait même pas à -

Je suis traversé par un frisson d'horreur.

... Qu'on ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir ...

... Oh non. ... Le Médaillon.

Le Médaillon, bordel ! Il était là-bas à ce moment-là ! Il était là-bas et je l'ai eu entre les mains ! J'ai même essayé de l'ouvrir avec Hermione, Ron et Sirius ! Tout l'Ordre a essayé ! Je l'ai tenu, ce foutu Horcruxe ! Je l'ai tenu et je ne me rappelle même plus ce qu'il est devenu ! _**°1**_

Où est-il maintenant ? Plein de personnes peuvent l'avoir en leur possession. Fletcher... qui est allé piller le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Kreacher peut l'avoir gardé, avec un peu de chance, ou bien si ça se trouve il a été... embarqué par les éboueurs Moldus et s'est retrouvé dans les mâchoires d'une benne à ordures.

Aurait-il été détruit dans ce cas ? Je veux bien qu'avec des Sortilèges on puisse protéger des objets mais les mâchoires d'une benne, ou les compresseurs à ordures, ce n'est pas une question de magie pour y survivre.

Le mieux serait qu'il ait été brisé. La compression n'aurait pas forcément endommagé le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qu'il contient.

... ... ... ... Aaaaïe ! Saleté de cornée !

Franchement, Kestrel... tu me manques...

* * *

On cogne doucement à la porte du rez-de-chaussée. 

- Ron, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? demande Remus. Je garde un oeil sur notre "prisonnier".

Kestrel esquisse un sourire et Ginny se serre un peu plus contre lui.

McGonagall pénètre dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, l'air grave et les sourcils froncés. Elle regarde tout le monde un instant en silence, s'attarde un peu plus sur Kestrel et ... adoucit légèrement son regard.

- Asseyez-vous, Minerva. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

McGonagall s'assied avec un soupir fatigué sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Ron retourne s'asseoir à sa place et tous attendent avec impatience que la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard prenne la parole.

- Avant de partir en Italie, commence-t-elle, le jeune Malfoy est allé rendre visite à Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre, sous couvert de vouloir lui assurer qu'il avait bien reçu son message. Il est ensuite venu me rapporter qu'il avait rencontré Traevis, dit-elle en regardant Kestrel, et m'a assuré que la ressemblance entre vous était plus qu'une simple coïncidence.

Kestrel l'écoute avec attention, semblant blanchir à chaque nouveau mot mais se retenant d'intervenir. Tous les autres calquent leur comportement sur le sien. Contrairement à McGonagall, ils ont presque instantanément compris de quoi il retourne.

- Il m'a dit également que malgré la ressemblance physique, vous n'aviez rien en commun. Il m'a confié qu'hormis plusieurs détails "le corps était le même, mais que l'âme semblait être l'opposée de la tienne".D'une froideur de glace, d'une inexpressivité plus que dérangeante. De plus, cet homme n'a pas semblé le reconnaître.

Hermione osa intervenir.

- Mais, Madame... pourquoi nous avoir demandé de conserver la baguette de Kestrel alors que vous saviez qu'un autre Traevis existait ?

- Comprenez-moi, Miss Granger, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser s'échapper un coupable.

- Un coupable ? Mais -

- Il existe des Potions conçues spécifiquement pour le dédoublement, comme Halveren, qui est la potion la plus puissante. Il aurait été possible que Kestrel se duplique. Il fallait pour m'en assurer que je le voie de mes propres yeux. Les Potions de dédoublement laissent toujours une trace au niveau de la tempe. ... Il ne l'a pas.

Personne ne prend même la peine de vérifier sur Kestrel ce que McGonagall avance. Ils savent tous pertinemment que c'est vrai.

- Au moment où le jeune Malfoy m'a transmis cette information, j'avais vraiment du mal à imaginer que ce ne soit pas Kestrel, ne connaissant de lui que ce que Kingsley Shackelbot m'avait dit, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Mais le fait que Remus me dise ensuite qu'il était en sa compagnie et la description de Malfoy concernant le Traevis qui torture Charlie...

La phrase semble suspendue dans l'air. Un air tout à coup vicié que la voix de Ron tranche brutalement :

- QUOI ! hurle-t-il.

- Exactement, confirme McGonagall.

La mâchoire de Ron tremble de plus en plus et tous les autres ont la bouche ouverte d'indignation et d'étonnement mêlés.

- Draco ne nous l'avait pas dit..., souffle le rouquin avec rage.

- C'est un comportement que je félicite, souligne McGonagall. Il souhaitait sans aucun doute que vous examiniez le cas de Kestrel avec lucidité et impartialité. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas été avec cette information en votre possession.

Ron se tourne tout d'un coup vers Kestrel.

- J'espère que ton jumeau ne tient pas à ses tripes, parce que déjà mort ou pas, je vais l'éviscérer !

- Un jumeau ? s'étonne McGonagall pendant que Kestrel fronce légèrement les sourcils en direction du rouquin.

Hermione sort de son fauteuil pour se mettre au milieu de la pièce et elle lève les bras.

- Bon, du calme ! Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de clarifier la situation des deux côtés !

Remus l'approuve et commence à narrer à McGonagall tout ce que Kestrel leur a raconté sur la nuit où ses parents et - maintenant moins vraisemblablement - son frère, ont été assassinés.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux, comprenant petit à petit que tout ce qu'il a cru pendant plus de treize ans sur la tragédie qui a frappé sa vie n'est pas totalement vrai.

- Cela me paraît être une évidence à présent, avance Minerva d'une voix dure pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. ... Ce Traevis _est_ votre frère.

Kestrel prend une longue inspiration.

- Je... Je suis parti de chez moi alors qu'il y était peut-être encore.

Une larme de culpabilité glisse sur sa joue.

- Non, Kestrel, assure McGonagall. Voldemort a dû l'emporter avec lui juste avant de partir.

- Alors il m'a volé mon frère...

L'agressivité de Kestrel se ressent soudain dans toute la pièce, l'emplissant complètement, comme un voile funeste qui s'abattrait sur tous les visages, comme un poison violent qui s'infiltrerait dans l'air et le rendrait oppressant. Ses larmes continuent de couler, alimentant la sombre haine qui coule dans ses veines. Il relève la tête tout d'un coup, et ses yeux brillants rencontrent ceux des autres.

Le bleu clair et doux de ses iris est devenu métallique, reflétant tous ses sentiments.

- Je le tuerai... murmure-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes de colère.

McGonagall le regarde un instant puis prend la parole :

- En tout cas, la ressemblance entre les deux Traevis se limite au physique. Même énervé, Kestrel reste quelqu'un qui exprimetoutes ses pensées.

Un léger silence s'installe, qui ne dure pas bien longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que Draco vous a dit d'autre sur ce fumier ? demande avidement Ron.

- Ronald ! s'exclame Hermione. Par respect pour les souvenirs de Kestrel, tu pourrais faire un effort !

Ron se crispe un instant alors que Kestrel sourit doucement à la jeune fille, sa rancœur s'évaporant de la pièce comme si un souffle d'air frais l'en avait balayée d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que Draco vous a dit d'autre sur lui, alors ? recommence Ron.

McGonagall tente de se remémorer tout ce que Draco a pu lui transmettre.

- Il m'a rapporté qu'il a un regard vraiment spécial. Terrifiant. Et il le sait. Il s'amuse à regarder chaque personne qui le croise dans les yeux, intensément, pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Il en tire d'ailleurs une joie malsaine.

Ron continue de s'informer:

- Draco lui a parlé ?

- Il semble que Traevis ne parle qu'à Voldemort, répond Minerva. Draco n'a pas réussi à en tirer un mot de plus que n'importe quel autre Mangemort qui ait essayé de lui arracher une syllabe.

- Conditionnement, murmure Hermione. Il l'a conditionné. ... Kestrel, quel âge avais-tu quand tout ça est arrivé ? A ta famille, je veux dire ?

- ... J'avais à peine six ans.

- Voldemort a dû effacer les souvenirs datant d'avant cette période de sa mémoire puis le rééduquer à sa manière, explique McGonagall. C'est exactement le genre de choses qu'on peut attendre de lui.

Kestrel demeure un moment silencieux.

- Je le tuerai, répète-t-il.

Ron lui sourit pour la première fois depuis dix bonnes minutes et Remus sort la baguette du Soigneur de l'Ordre de sa poche.

- Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de la garder, dit-il en la lui présentant.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit et la range dans sa poche.

A cet instant, dans le salon de la maison de Tonks, deux personnes ont accru leur motivation de tuer un certain Lord Noir, et de retrouver le Traevis qui le sert. ... Mais pas forcément pour des raisons identiques.

Remus murmure soudain la pensée qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit, et qui se met àinquiétertout le monde :

- J'espère que Harry va bien...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre quatre ! __J'espère que ça vous a plu, le fait que piti Kestrel soit innocent ! Je "suppose" que beaucoup d'entre vous m'auraient assassinée si tel n'avait pas été le cas..._

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Sauvetage ?"_

_Notez bien le point d'interrogation lol ! _

_Le titre vous inquiète ? Mais non... N'imaginez pas n'importe quoiiiii ! Je ne suis pas **si** sadique que ça... _

_... Si ? _

_Une tchite review, peut-être lol ? _

_

* * *

**°1 :**_ eh oui lol... Tome 5, édition Gallimard, chapitre de "La noble et très ancienne Maison des Black" ( en haut du dernier tiers de la page 136) :_ "Ils trouvèrent aussi un lourd médaillon que personne ne parvint à ouvrir ..." _Après la méchanceté de la fin du Tome 6, on peut bien se pencher sur toutes les théories, non ? Et surtout sur celles qui sont basées sur des détails que peu de gens remarquent (tout à fait le style de JKR, de baser une intrigue sur douze mots !). 


	6. 5 Sauvetage ?

**Titre :** RMDLY

**Auteur :** myrmeca ! Oui je reconnais cette chose ! Je reconnais cette fiction avec fierté, comme NALS ! (C'est bien les seules lol)

**Spoiler / Disclaimer :** A ce stade, toujours spoil tome 6 ! Et puis tout appartient à cette charmante JKR sadique... Oui parfaitement ! Sadique ! Elle va nous faire attendre au moins un an et demi avant de nous faire parvenir la fin ! Après on s'étonne que des fous comme nous écrivent des fics ! ... Méchante JKR !

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été un peu longue à poster mais c'est qu'en réalité j'avais fait une pause dans l'écriture des fics, et par conséquent dans le post de ces mêmes fics. J'ai par ailleurs rajouté quelques petites choses dans l'intrigue de RMDLY (isilya, je t'encourage à lire le petit paragraphe de fin que tu ne connais pas) qui m'ont contrainte à raccourcir le chapitre cinq pour mieux vous faire baver dans le prochain... L'art du suspense (que je ne maîtrise par forcément au mieux, mais qui fonctionne un peu tout de même)._ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage ?**_

- Kreacher ! Ramène ton cul poisseux par ici !

Je patiente quelques dizaines de secondes avant de me dire qu'il se fout de moi. Les elfes de maison sont capables d'aller d'un endroit à un autre en se moquant complètement des anti-transplanages. D'ailleurs un chercheur à la solde de l'Ordre est en train d'étudier ce phénomène sur des elfes décédés. Je songe sérieusement à lui envoyer mon serviteur sénile...

- Kreacher ! Je _t'ordonne_ de bouger ton semblant d'arrière-train de Poudlard jusqu'ici !

Un craquement retentit et Kreacher apparaît devant moi, sans que je puisse le distinguer, comme j'en ai maintenant l'habitude. Le noir d'un gouffre sans fin est toujours la plus belle des compagnies... Je sais que l'elfe se penche jusqu'à ce que son nez s'écrase par terre parce que d'une c'est son habitude et de deux sa voix est nasale quand il commence à parler.

- Le maître m'a demandé ? lance-t-il d'un ton sournois avant de commencer à marmonner.

J'essaye de regarder exactement dans sa direction, vers l'endroit d'où provient sa voix, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Je _t'ordonne _de me dire si tu as volé le Médaillon chez Sirius, et dans ce cas si tu l'as gardé !

- Le Maître au Sang-Mêlé me demande si j'ai volé quelque chose mais je n'ai rien volé j'ai gardé ce qui appartenait à ma maîtresse adorée oh si elle me voyait elle ne serait pas contente que je serve ce fils de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne serait pas contente du tout... Pauvre Maîtresse adorée que dirait-elle si elle voyait Kreacher servir son nouveau Maître ?

Pendant ce laps de temps, j'entends des cliquetis d'objet déplacés...

- Kreacher, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu poses ce que tu as pris !

L'elfe repose tous les objets dans un gong qui m'énerve profondément car je sais que je vais devoir me rappeler d'où ils étaient posés pour les ranger.

- Maintenant tu retournes à ta place en plein milieu de la pièce et tu n'en bouges plus !

- Le Maître a des problèmes de vue ? Kreacher y est déjà !

J'ai soudain envie de lui balancer un truc à la tronche.

- Réponds clairement à ma question ou je t'ouvre avec un scalpel avant de t'envoyer dire bonjour aux requins au fond d'un océan ! Est-ce que tu as ce Médaillon ?

- Non Kreacher n'a pas le Médaillon, Kreacher aurait bien voulu le garder mais il n'a pas pu quelqu'un l'a pris quelqu'un qui le voulait quelqu'un qui devait en avoir besoin...

- Qui ?

- Le Maître pose une question mais Kreacher ne veut pas répondre Kreacher ne veut pas lui obéir.

- Tu es obligé de m'obéir ! Réponds ! Qui l'a pris ?

- Kreacher ne sait pas et le Maître insiste, le Maître est vraiment le fils d'une Sang-de-Bourbe il ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lui raconte il -

- Ok ça va ! Retourne bosser à Poudlard et va dire à McGonagall que je vais bien ! Tu attendras sa réponse et tu me la rapporteras, sans transmettre à quiconque et de quelque façon que ce soit la position de cette maison, c'est bien clair ?

- Kreacher fera tout ce que veut le Maître, Kreacher est un bon elfe même s'il ne veut pas obéir au Maître et -

- Casse-toi !

- Bien.

Un craquement résonne à mes oreilles et je soupire de soulagement. Je crois qu'il n'a rien emporté.

Bon alors apparemment, lui ne l'aurait pas. Mondingus l'aurait peut-être volé, dans ce cas. J'ai vu qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour emporter des affaires du Quartier Général l'année dernière, c'était peut-être dedans. Il faut absolument le retrouver. C'est un trafiquant professionnel alors pour lui mettre la main dessus, cela risque d'être plutôt difficile. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait attendre, personne au Ministère de la Magie ne veut se fouler pour l'attraper, il est trop insignifiant. Il va falloir faire ça nous même, avec un petit et très léger coup de pouce de Shackelbot peut-être.

... Ca va être dur.

* * *

- Maître ... ? 

Voldemort se retourne vers la forme élégante qui vient de s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Traevis ?

- J'ai bien peur que le prisonnier ne meure avant d'avoir livré son secret si je poursuis ma tâche, Maître.

Voldemort le considère quelques instants.

- Au moins c'est une information claire. Vous avez bien tout essayé ?

- Presque, Maître.

- ... Alors continuez sur votre lancée...

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, avec une petite douleur lancinante qui danse la samba dans ma jambe. Kestrel est penché au-dessus de moi. 

- Alors la Belle aux Bois Dormant, on se réveille enfin ?

- K... Kestrel. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- A peu près deux jours, ma pauvre petite Anita.

- Alors pourquoi me parles-tu de la Belle aux bois Dormant, jeune sot ? Elle a dormi cent ans, je te signale ! dis-je en lui tirant la langue. En plus c'est toi qui as dû me lancer un Sort de Repos...

- Bien vu. Sinon pour information ta jambe va mieux - toute ressoudée - et tes côtes sont parfaitement en état. Normalement tu devrais pouvoir marcher sans ressentir aucune douleur dans à peu près... quatre ou cinq heures, si tu restes tranquille.

- Je croyais que les os se ressoudaient très facilement ?

Kestrel a un sourire ironique.

- Oui mais les tiens se cassent tellement souvent que c'est dur de recoller les morceaux. Olaaaa ! fait-il en s'éloignant quand je tente de me lever pour l'étrangler.

- Ahhh !

Je perds l'équilibre en battant des bras et tombe du lit à la renverse, m'attendant au choc inévitable. Mais Kestrel réussit à me rattraper à temps.

- Encore et toujours plus maladroite que Tonks, rit-il. Et rassure-toi, ce n'est pas peu dire.

- Je connais Tonks, merci, répliqué-je. Je lui ai tout appris ! j'ajoute dans un sourire faussement fier.

Il se met à rire en me reposant sur le lit.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, tu vas finir par te tuer.

- Pfff. .. _Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort_.

Le visage de Kestrel s'assombrit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demandé-je, très étonnée par cette réaction si peu habituelle.

- C'est... c'est rien. Ne fais pas attention.

Sa tristesse est immense mais je ne parviens pas à deviner pourquoi. Kestrel a toujours été un mystère pour moi.

Il sourit finalement.

- Je devrais sûrement te mettre au courant de la situation, mais je suppose que tu ne veux rien savoir ?

- Ola non ! Ne me dis rien ! Je préfère suivre doucement toutes les conversations autour de moi et deviner progressivement.

Son sourire se fait plus grand.

- Tu as toujours eu un don pour tout deviner de toutes façons, vieille branche.

- Hé, un peu de respect envers tes aînés, tu veux ? J'ai beau avoir 39 ans, je ne suis pas vieille !

- Y a un ou deux petits cheveux blanc là et là, dit-il en fouillant dans mon cuir chevelu.

- Bon c'est bon toi ! je rigole en repoussant ses mains. Arrête de me rappeler le temps qui passe, il se rappelle bien à moi tout seul, va !

- Tu ne m'as pas sorti ta jolie petite phrase bien tournée, cette fois ?

- Non, je sais que tu t'y attends maintenant, et c'est bien moins drôle !

- Méchante médium ! Au fait, je ne sais pas si on va fêter ton réveil - je sais que tu ne t'en formaliseras pas - mais en tout cas Hermione et Ginny préparent avec Remus ton plat préféré.

- ... Lasagnes... Je crois rêver, vous n'en avez pas fait depuis six mois !

Kestrel feint l'indignation :

- Noooon ? Tu es surprise ?

Il fait une petite pause en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- ... Tu le savais au moins grâce à l'odeur qui monte jusqu'ici, sourit-il.

Je lui rend son sourire et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux lorsqu'il sort de la pièce en grimaçant adorablement. Puis je tente raisonnablement une prompte sortie du lit.

Les talents de médium ne sont pas évidents à porter. Ma grand-mère - que j'ai malheureusement peu connue - m'a appris à m'en servir et m'a inculqué ce savoir dès ma toute petite enfance. Mais malgré le fait qu'ils rendent beaucoup de services aux autres, ces talents ne peuvent pas me servir personnellement et ne me permettent donc pas d'éviter de me casser la figuuuuuuure !

_**BOM !**_

... Snif...

* * *

Assis sur ce qui a tout l'air d'un trône, tout au fond d'une grande salle de réunion, Voldemort fait négligemment tourner entre ses doigts un objet métallique. Il le pose finalement sur sa main gauche et passe la droite au-dessus. 

Dans un petit cliquetis, l'objet s'ouvre en deux et une volute de fumée blanche en sort en ondoyant dans l'air. A mesure qu'elle s'approche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fumée s'agite de plus en plus et commence à s'assombrir jusqu'à un gris très foncé qui tire sur le noir.

Voldemort la contemple avec un demi-rictus qui lui mange la moitié du visage et les doigts de sa main droite jouent avec la volute sombre, s'amusant des tremblements nerveux qui l'agitent. Au bout d'un moment, sa main gauche rassemble doucement les deux parties de l'objet et la volute de fumée grise se trouve aspirée progressivement à l'intérieur. Elle essaie de rejoindre à nouveau cette main qui l'animait, mais en vain.

Dans un "clap" qui résonne sur les murs de la pièce, elle se retrouve à nouveau enfermée...

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte.

- Entre, Severus. Je t'attendais.

Une silhouette longiligne pénètre dans l'immense salle, à l'autre bout de la table, et s'approche lentement de son Maître.

- Assieds-toi, ajoute ce dernier alors que Snape s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller.

Le Maître des Potions se pose en silence sur une chaise, fixant le Lord dans les yeux sans rien laisser passer des sentiments qui l'habitent.

- Traevis a besoin des tes services... Il me semble qu'il te reste un soupçon de Veritaserum, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que c'est le cas, Maître.

- Bien. Tu le lui apporteras pour ce Weasley. ... Il s'est assez amusé avec, maintenant le jouet doit parler...

Severus Snape baisse la tête avec humilité en signe d'acceptation avant de se retirer sur un signe de Voldemort. Avant de sortir, Snape entend distinctement la voix glacée de son Maître prononcer :

- Et pense à te préparer, nous partirons durant les deux prochaines heures.

**

* * *

**

Marchant lentement vers ses appartements, Snape plonge la main dans une poche intérieure et en sort un flacon transparent dans lequel un liquide incolore remue doucement au rythme de ses pas.

_Veritaserum..._

Une fois entré dans son laboratoire, il s'y enferme et s'avance vers un évier au fond de la pièce, seulement éclairé par un vasistas. Il débouche la fiole et, avec un soupir éreinté ... il la renverse complètement au-dessus du bassin de marbre, appréciant le bruit glouton de la canalisation qui emporte le dernier reste de Veritaserum en sa possession.

Puis Snape sort sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur la fiole.

- Aguamenti !

Le flacon de verre se remplit instantanément d'eau. Il le vide à son tour. Et énonce à nouveau la formule... Plusieurs fois ainsi il la rince avant de prononcer un Sortilège de "Recurvit" pour qu'elle soit nettoyée de toute particule de Sérum de Vérité.

- Aguamenti !

Il s'empare du bouchon resté à côté de l'évier et emporte avec lui la fiole à nouveau pleine d'eau jusqu'à un établi plongé dans le noir.

Comme s'il connaissait la place de chaque objet, de chaque ingrédient par coeur, il en rajoute quelques-uns dans la fiole en faisant attention qu'ils soient hachés très fin ou qu'ils n'influençent pas le caractère incolore de la solution. Puis il bouche le petit tube de verre et le secoue pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de le rouvrir et de goûter le mélange dans une grimace de dégoût.

_Aussi amer et répugnant que du Veritaserum. ... Parfait._

Il range rapidement l'objet de son forfait dans sa poche - et son établi également, par la même occasion - avant de sortir de son laboratoire pour rejoindre les cachots d'un pas pressé, ses longues capes virevoltant autour de lui.

_Il serait bien capable de le tuer avant que j'arrive..._

_

* * *

_

Je suis en plein dans ma phase de sieste forcée - je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire - lorsqu'un gros bruit me réveille en sursaut d'un rêve étrange, une sombre histoire de cornemuses en kilt que je poursuivais sur le dos d'une énorme bouillote cornue. _**1°**_

J'aime bien le monde des rêves... J'y suis normal, j'y vois encore. J'ai la chance d'être un aveugle qui a déjà vu, donc je rêve en couleurs et en formes. Je plains vraiment ceux qui n'ont pas ce mince bonheur.

Malheureusement je crois savoir ce qui m'a tiré du sommeil.

- Hé ! Le sale elfe rabougri ! C'est toi ?

- Oui, Maître.

Etonnamment, il se met à marmonner. Je m'asseois par-dessus la couette.

- Qu'est-ce que McGonagall t'a dit ?

Un silence me répond tout d'abord, avant que l'elfe ne parle d'une voix un peu saccadée :

- Madame la Directrice de Poudlard a parlé à Kreacher et lui a dit que des gens de l'Ordre viendraient chercher Harry Potter s'il sortait de la maison.

Le message me remplit de joie. Sortir de la maison, rentrer au QG. ... Attendez !

Sortir de la maison ? Sortir du champ d'action des très nombreuses protections apposées par Draco sur le bâtiment ? M'exposer à être localisé par Voldemort aussi bien que par l'Ordre ? McGonagall me demanderait ça ?

Connaissant la nature fourbe de mon elfe de maison, je suis soudain pris d'un doute.

- Kreacher... Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir omis un détail ?

- Kreacher ne voit pas de quoi veut parler le Maître... répond la créature d'un ton sournois.

... Ok.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement pendant tout ce temps ? menacé-je.

- ...

- Réponds...

- K... Kreacher ne veut pas ! bégaie la voix en face de moi. Kreacher ne veut pas Kreacher ne veut pas Kreacher ne veut p-

- Réponds !

- K... Kreacher est allé voir Madame la Directrice de Poudlard comme le Maître le lui a ordonné puis... il est allé voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il lui a dit que Harry Potter était seul et aveugle.

_Bordel j'en étais sûr..._

- Je te l'avais interdit !

Je ne vois pas la lueur de défi qui danse dans les yeux de l'elfe de maison, mais son rire strident me fait prendre conscience qu'avec la phrase que j'avais formulée avant son départ, "aller voir Voldemort" et "parler d'Harry Potter" n'étaient pas des actions proscrites.

- Kreacher... prononcé-je d'une voix faible en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais - jamais ! - communiquer avec qui que ce soit... de quelque façon que ce soit... sauf si je t'intime exactement l'ordre contraire. Maintenant je t'ordonne de répondre à deux de mes questions. D'abord la première : qu'a dit précisément McGonagall ?

Un silence en face de moi, comme si la bestiole réfléchissait à un moyen de ne pas m'apporter satisfaction.

- Madame la Directrice de Poudlard a dit à Kreacher que Harry Potter devait rester là où il était jusqu'au retour du propriétaire et qu'elle allait lui envoyer... _Dobby_... pour l'aider un peu et le divertir.

Le mot "Dobby" a résonné de façon étrange dans la bouche de Kreacher. Ces deux-là ne semblent pas s'apprécier plus que l'année dernière.

Bon. Tout ça est parfait.

- Maintenant la deuxième : qu'a dit précisément Voldemort ?

Je suppose que ce traître ne doit pas savoir grand-chose de plus de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. Voldemort sait très bien que je peux le faire parler quand je le souhaite. Par contre, je perçois tellement bien le sourire méchant derrière la phrase de Kreacher que j'ai l'impression de le voir posé sur ses lèvres décharnées.

- ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que "le morveux n'était pas au bout de ses surprises"...

* * *

**Treize ans plus tôt : **

Deux voix fluettes s'élèvent à la lisière d'un champ, dans un chuchotis fébrile :

- Allez, on y va.

- Mais… tu es sûr ? On risque beaucoup, répond l'autre en jetant un œil inquiet au grand pommier planté au milieu du terrain vague. Surtout toi.

L'autre lève les yeux au ciel et sort de l'ornière du chemin pour se diriger vers l'arbre.

- _Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort_, Kess !

- Arrête de répéter ça ! J'ai l'impression que maman et papa sont juste à côté !

- Et alors ? rétorque son frère en le tirant par le bras pour le sortir à son tour du fossé.

- Maman et Papa vont nous en vouloir si on fait ça ! Il faut rentrer ! répond Kestrel.

L'autre enfant se redresse et lisse sa longue robe légère.

- Je m'en fiche, dit-il d'un ton badin. Tu as toujours peur de tout, Kess… Ils ne vont rien dire, maman et papa !

- Mais là on fait une bêtise, réplique calmement l'enfant en le suivant tout de même.

L'autre court et sautille joyeusement vers le pommier.

- Ils nous ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin de la maison quand on jouait et là, on est trop loin.

- Je veux juste une pomme, et on est trop loin de la maison pour avoir une pomme, alors je vais la chercher.

Kestrel garde son air de chien battu quelques secondes.

- Mais c'est trop haut, regarde !

L'autre se retourne et lui fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle, comme ça j'y arriverai.

L'enfant hésite un instant, puis s'avance vers son jumeau.

- D'accord je vais t'aider… Mais c'est juste parce que tu es mon frère que j'aime !

L'autre rigole et le serre dans ses bras avant de lui donner son pied.

Depuis l'autre bout du champ, un homme vêtu d'un grande cape sombre observe les deux minuscules silhouettes rire et grimper dans l'arbre. Son visage n'exprime aucun sentiment. Seule sa mâchoire est crispée, et il semble surveiller les alentours.

Après quelques minutes, il s'en va en silence, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit sur l'asphalte, comme s'il eût été inexistant. Au même instant, les enfants retournent vers la sécurité de leur fossé en courbant le dos comme s'ils étaient en mission d'infiltration et devaient passer inaperçus.

* * *

**_1°_** : Sniiif ! Désolée Arcadiane d'avoir utilisé ta réplique sans pouvoir te demander l'autorisation ! Pour information à mes lecteurs aimés et adorés, l'originale est de Sirius, dans sa fiction appelée "Chiche !" : "Je suis encore à moitié endormi. Embarqué dans une sombre histoire de cornemuses en kilt que je poursuis au lasso sur le dos d'une très grande bouillotte cornue ..." J'adore cette fic ! C'est vraiment le comble du sublimissime ! Elle est assez longue (17 chapitres) mais respecte avec brio le livre de JKR. Vous vous rendez compte ! Un SS-SB qui respecte le bouquin originel (et donc par conséquent la rivalité Sirius-Severus)! ... Bref allez la lire si vous avez l'envie de rire énormément au début, et le courage d'affronter un énorme coup au coeur à la fin ! (Cette fic est magnifique... T-T)

* * *

_Fiouuuuuf... terminé le chapitre cinq ! (I'm back ! And Bad !)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, je développerai le caractère de Traevis et ... voyons voir... surprise ! (Ne pas tout gâcher tout de même...)_

_Il sera posté dans deux petites semaines tout au plus je crois. Alors... notre Snapouuuu ? Comment qu'il est ? Innocenté ou pas ? Traître ou pas ? Il prévoit quelque chose de gentil pour l'Ordre ou pas ? Va-t-il "sauver" Charlie ou pas ? (Pour ce qui reste à sauver... enfin vous verrez) Toutes ces questions auront peut-être leur réponse dans le chapitre six de cette aventure, niark !_

_Enormes poutoux !_

_myrmeca_


	7. 6 Manigances

**Titre :** Regarde-moi dans les yeux (ou RMDLY pour les intimes. Comment ça c'est pas prononçable ? Mais si c'est far-paitement possible !)

**Auteur :** myrmeca. Qui adore décidément cette fic et prend un plaisir innommable à torturer les personnages présents - qu'elle les ait inventé ou pas, d'ailleurs !

**Spoiler :** Tome 6 laaaaargement inclus.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic (à part pour l'instant Kestrel, son frère et Anita) appartiennent à J.K Rowling et sont la propriété exclusive de truc-chose-machin-bidule (sûrement Warner Bros - oui la traduction était plus que nécessaire à ce stade de l'évolution de mon langage primitif) et je ne reçois pas de sous pour l'écriture de cette fiction (des baffes de mes amies pour récompenser mes idées perversement cruelles, oui, mais pas de sous...).

°**La pauvre petite note misérable de l'auteur martyrisée :** Si j'avais eu un euro pour chaque baffe reçue, elles seraient toutes ruinées et moi riche !°

* * *

_**R**éponse **A**ux **R**evieweurs non-enregistrés toujours fidèles à ma pauvre fiction sadique :_

_**Lorfhan :** Je suis aaaaaffreusement désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus souvent. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est mais... l'université, les cours à manquer, le sommeil à prendre, les partiels à ne pas réviser... tout ça c'est dur . D'accord quelques Endoloris par-ci par-là résoudraient peut-être le problème... Sincères salutations également ! _

_**Ginny :** Tu me dis que tu es désolée pour le retard, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de dire ça non ? . C'est à moi de m'excuser de ne pas poster plus souvent. Et puis si tu t'enregistres, tu pourras sans aucun problème recevoir des mails qui t'indiqueront que l'un de tes "favoris" ou une de tes "alerts" vient de poster. En même temps, si tu es comme mon copain, allergique à l'anglais, ça ne va pas t'avancer à grand-chose d'essayer de t'enregistrer. Bisoux et peut-être à la prochaine fois !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Manigances_**

Contrairement à beaucoup de Mangemorts, Severus Snape _appréciait_ la compagnie de Traevis dans certaines circonstances. Il appréciait d'être à ses côtés de temps en temps, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Le jeune homme devait d'ailleurs le sentir, puisque Snape était le seul de qui il supportait le tutoiement. Le seul dans lequel il n'arrivait pas à lire, malgré tout. Traevis était quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, qui savait se faire comprendre avec les yeux, qui était toujours enveloppé d'une aura de mystère fascinante. Tout autant de choses dont le Maître des Potions savait reconnaître la valeur...

En revanche, comme tous les Mangemorts, il n'aimait pas Traevis en tant que tel. Il n'aimait pas celui qu'il était devenu.

Ils avaient tous vu grandir le gosse. Ils l'avaient vu se forger un caractère malgré le moulage que lui imposait Voldemort. Tant que le Maître n'était pas là, c'était un enfant qui s'approchait de chacun d'eux, les observait avec attention - sans toutefois leur parler - et s'amusait encore, un enfant qui riait avec les yeux et faisait passer toute sa joie à travers ces deux orbes bleus si clairs et si expressifs... Mais ils avaient également tous senti le respect mutuel et forcé qui s'instaurait lentement mais sûrement entre leur Maître et l'adolescent. Le fait que Voldemort le vouvoie n'était pas un hasard, c'était Traevis qui lui avait fait comprendre ce désir quelques années auparavant. En réponse à l'accès à cette demande, Traevis avait accru sa dévotion envers ce subsitut de père qui lui avait inculqué toutes ses valeurs... et il s'était rapidement transformé en monstre.

... Comme en atteste l'image qui se présente aux yeux de Snape à cet instant où il pénètre dans le cachot de Charlie Weasley...

Traevis est adossé au mur, habillé d'une veste en jean et d'un pantalon de la même matière, tous deux copieusement tachés de sang. Il a croisé ses pieds bottés de cuir et fume négligemment une cigarette, une main dans une poche, se moquant complètement du corps qui se meurt à ses côtés. ... Corps qui ne ressemble plus le moins du monde à Charlie Weasley.

Ses bras sont attachés ensemble dans son dos et la chaîne qui les retient est fixée à deux mètres du sol, de sorte que les articulations de ses épaules soient meurtries à chaque mouvement. Son torse est nu, mais plus rien ne paut faire vraiment penser à un torse au niveau de cet amas de chair aux plaies sanguinolentes, coupées grâce à ce qui devaient être des lames mal aiguisées. Trois ou quatre dents semblent avoir été arrachées et plus aucun ongle n'est visible sur les mains liées du rouquin dont les cheveux de feu trempent misérablement dans le sang qui suinte de ses coupures et de sa bouche.

Snape retient le looping ignoble que tentait de faire son estomac et il se tourne vers le jeune homme, dont la cigarette est presque entièrement consumée.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil puis aspire une grande bouffée de nicotine polluée. Il se décolle du mur, marche lentement vers le Maître des Potions et la lui souffle au visage en deux ou trois ronds de fumée artistiques avant de se diriger vers Charlie et d'éteindre d'un geste sa cigarette dans l'une des plaies ouvertes du jeune homme.

Le hurlement déchirant qui suit fait frémir les murs et vaciller Snape, dont les jambes ont la chance d'être assez solides pour supporter un tel spectacle.

Traevis jette un oeil à Snape alors que la respiration de Charlie s'apaise difficilement, puis il balance le mégot dans un coin de la salle de pierre, parmi d'autres. Ses yeux de glace provocants font passer un message très clair :

"Tu disais ?"

Que Severus tente d'ignorer. L'impression de passer pour un insecte nuisile est bien présente, comme toujours en face de Traevis. Et la sensation est extrêmement désagréable.

- Le... hum. Le Maître m'a demandé de t'apporter du Veritaserum, énonce lentement Severus en lui tendant la fiole, essayant de fixer fermement ses yeux dans ceux de Traevis - tout plutôt qu'observer Charlie. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il veut te retirer ton joujou des mains.

"Ah ? Dommage." passe comme un éclair dans ses yeux froids.

Il ne semble pourtant pas être réellement _déçu_. Il prend la fiole des mains de Snape et s'approche du rouquin. Il lui relève la tête, lui donne un bon coup de genou dans les côtes pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et lui verse la moitié du mélange dans le gosier.

Le rouquin grimace puis, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'on essaie de lui faire avaler, il crache tout au sol, l'une de ses dents se déchaussant en même temps.

Traevis roule des yeux devant l'absence de docilité de son patient - à laquelle il est habitué - et il recommence la manoeuvre, s'aidant cette fois-ci de sa baguette pour que le mélange arrive directement à l'estomac sans possibilité de rejet. Il s'éloigne un peu pour aller se poster aux côtés de Snape et d'un Sortilège, il fait violemment relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux de Charlie.

... Des yeux vides et sans vie.

_Bien..._ se dit Traevis._ Là au moins il parlera._

Snape observe le rouquin avec appréhension.

_Pourvu qu'il ne réponde pas "allez vous faire foutre"..._

Le Maître des Potions est persuadé que les informations que détient Charlie Weasley sont capitales à l'avancée du Seigneur des ténèbres. Son instinct ne le trompe jamais. Sans doute Charlie n'était-il pas le seul à savoir quelque chose d'important mais malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Sang-Pur avait été le seul Membre de l'Ordre à se promener à découvert et sans protection. Donc le sort l'avait désigné comme cible.

Snape se crispe intérieurement, sans rien laisser paraître.

Il a un plan. Mais pour le mettre à éxécution, il faut que Weasley sache tenir sa langue... Quoique, à ce que Severus a pu constater, il sait déjà bien la garder.

Les yeux de Charlie se fixent dans ceux de son bourreau et son corps tressaille instinctivement, s'agitant de spasmes nerveux. Le regard glisse vers la gauche et se pose sur le Maître des Potions, remontant lentement vers le visage pour se plonger dans les deux gouffres noirs de son ancien professeur.

_Pourvu qu'il comprenne_, pense Severus.

Constatant que son patient est parfaitement conscient, Traevis agite sa baguette et fait apparaître un texte devant les yeux de Charlie.

_"Réveillé, mon cher ?"_

Sentant encore le goût du Véritaserum dans sa bouche, mais n'en ressentant pas les effets, le jeune homme hoche prudemment la tête avant de gémir sourdement sous la souffrance que lui a provoqué ce simple geste.

_"Es-tu prêt à coopérer ?"_

Le cerveau de Charlie tente de faire abstraction de tous les lots d'endorphines qu'il a à envoyer pour calmer les douleurs et commence à se concentrer sur le problème qui lui est imposé.

Apparemment, Snape ne lui a pas administré un véritable Sérum de Vérité, sinon il ne réfléchirait même plus à la question. Donc Snape doit avoir un plan...

_Mais je ne peux pas dire que je vais coopérer ! Est-ce qu'il fait ça juste pour me faire tout avouer ? Non... Sinon il m'aurait fait boire le vrai produit. A moins qu'il n'en ait plus et qu'il me fasse croire tout ça pour que... _

Une peur furtive prend la place du soulagement lorsque Snape voit la tête de Charlie Weasley bouger de haut en bas puis s'immobiliser lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à retomber mollement sur sa poitrine ensanglantée.

_Ah, d'accord. Message compris._

Snape s'avance près du corps immobilisé et pose deux doigts sur l'artère du rouquin. Il se tourne vers Traevis et lui fait un sourire sardonique :

- Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui.

Un éclair de fureur traverse les yeux clairs du jeune homme qui se précipite sur son prisonnier pour lui jeter férocement un Sort que Snape interprète comme un Enervatum.

Sans aucun succès.

- Quelques Sorts de Soins n'auraient pas été de trop, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton fort, hein, Traevis ?

Le regard plus noir qu'un pur arabica que le jeune Mangemort lui jette en sortant vivement de la pièce ne présage rien de bon.

_... Merde._

Severus attend d'être sûr que Traevis est parti pour s'avancer vers Charlie. Le rouquin tente de soulever les paupières pour le distinguer.

- Ca n'a pas dû être très difficile de simuler un évanouissement, souffle Snape à son oreille. C'était vraiment réussi, j'ai failli y croire.

Un voix si faible qu'elle est à peine perceptible sort du corps meurtri attaché au mur :

- M... mer... mer...

- "Merde" ? Oui exactement, nous sommes dans la merde.

- Non... mer-

- Oui, "merci" ! J'avais compris.

Un semblant de sourire joue sur le visage ravagé par la torture de Charlie.

- J'ai un plan pour te sortir d'ici, mais ça va être assez difficile à mettre en oeuvre. Tu n'auras rien à faire, ce sera à moi de tout organiser. Il faut juste que tu sois d'accord pour boire ça.

Charlie regarde Snape sortir d'une poche une autre fiole remplie d'un liquide noir comme de l'encre.

- Pou...

- "Pourquoi" ? Parce que je n'ai jamais servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec dévotion et que j'attendais le moment de pouvoir obtenir une certaine rédemption auprès du "bon côté". Tu es ma porte de sortie, je suis la tienne... Maintenant, il vaut mieux que tu boives ça.

Charlie commence à ouvrir la bouche lentementet Snape continue délicatement le mouvement pour pouvoir lui verser tout le contenu de la fiole sur la langue. Le rouquin déglutit avec peine et commence immédiatement à respirer par saccades, son corps s'agitant de légers soubresauts. Il ne parvient plus à émettre le moindre son, sa langue est paralysée, sa gorge est inerte. Snape prend délicatement son poignet pour tâter son pouls et constate qu'il diminue progressivement, très vite d'abord, puis plus doucement... jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Le corps de Charlie ne bouge plus. Ses poumons n'aspirent plus d'air. Ses cellules n'en réclament plus. Le système tout entier est en panne...

_Mort clinique... Tout marche comme prévu._

* * *

Les rires fusent à la table du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix où les lasagnes abondent et les personnes présentes tentent de se noyer momentanément dans leur joie pour oublier les soucis d'un monde en conflit. Presque tout l'Ordre est là, ce soir, et la solidarité de ceux qui n'ont encore perdu aucun proche s'exprime par de simples blagues qui remontent le moral des autres invités. 

- Hé, Molly ! aboie Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Tu connais la blague du troll, de la harpie et du farfadet ?

- C'est celle de Dumbledore ! s'exclame Ron. Comment ça se fait que vous la connaissez ?

- Eh bien, il me l'a racontée, gamin ! rétorque le vieil Auror.

Tout le monde ouvre des yeux ronds.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionne vivement Maugrey, sa paranoïa revenant en force.

- Vous avez… réussi à entendre cette histoire ? s'étonne Remus. Il a toujours tenté de la raconter à tout le monde sans jamais y parvenir !

- Je l'ai entendu en entier, confirme Fol'Oeil.

- C'est au moins ça du savoir de Dumbledore qui ne sera pas perdu, lance Arthur Weasley.

Un léger rire secoue la salle.

- Alors cette blague ? demande avidement un jeune Auror à peine gradé.

- Anita commence déjà à rire ! proteste Ron.

- Ce n'est pas - hahaha ! - de la blague que je ris ! C'est parce que vous ne l'entendrez pas encore maintenant !

C'est une exclamation générale qui sort de toutes les bouches :

- Hein ?

Le léger cri d'Hermione rompt le silence qui suit, alors qu'Anita tente de calmer son fou rire en s'aidant de Ginny et Tonks qui lui tapotent le dos.

- C'est… c'est McGonagall. Elle m'informe qu'elle a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... La première, c'est que Harry va bien et qu'elle lui envoie Dobby.

- Comment Dobby va-t-il faire pour trouver Harry ? questionne Tonks en abandonnant le tapotement du dos d'Anita, qui s'est calmée subitement et est entrée dans un silence religieux.

- Les elfes n'ont pas besoin de magie, ils ont un instinct qui leur permet de trouver n'importe quelle personne qu'ils connaissent, explique une jeune femme qui poursuit des études de Médicomagie en parallèle à sa carrière d'Auror. C'est l'une des grande énigme de la Science Sorcière, ajoute-t-elle dans un souci de précision.

- C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? demande Kestrel en avalant une bouchée de lasagnes alors qu'Anita crispe les poings, s'attendant visiblement à la réponse.

Hermione contemple à nouveau le parchemin.

- Elle dit que… que…

La brunette s'arrête de respirer, la bouche ouverte, et lâche le parchemin, qui virevolte un instant dans l'air puis se pose sur son assiette vide.

- Que quoi ? s'inquiète Ginny pendant que son frère ramasse le parchemin et blanchit immédiatement en posant les yeux sur la phrase qui y est inscrite.

- … Que… Que Voldemort est en train de prendre Poudlard d'assaut, souffle Ron.

* * *

Mon séjour chez Draco se transformait en cauchemar. Mais maintenant que Dobby est là, ça se passe un tout petit peu mieux pour moi. Quand je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire, il est toujours là pour me parler et me distraire, pour me conter les aventures de ses nombreux bonnets de laine et paires de chaussettes. 

En plus il s'est mis au tricot... Enfin bon ces deux jours sont passionnants.

Ma poche chauffe légèrement et j'en sors comme par réflexe le parchemin qui me permet de communiquer avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Mais comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir lire ce qu'on m'a écrit, hein ?

A ma grande surprise, une voix sort de l'objet entre mes doigts. La voix de McGonagall. Que j'ai vraiment du mal à reconnaître tant elle est faible.

"- Harry, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi qu'on puisse te transmettre comme informations, reste là où tu es !"

Le ton est péremptoire, déterminé. Mais c'est fatigué et tremblant. C'est presque désespéré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à l'Ordre ? Ou bien c'est à Poudlard ?

- Dobby !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry Potter Monsieur ?

- C'est exactement la question que je me pose. Est-ce que tu peux aller voir au QG de l'Ordre ce qu'il se trame ? Là-bas il y a Hermione, tu te rappelles d'elle ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur ! Je la trouve et je vais la voir !

- Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait. Et s'il n'y a personne là-bas, ou s'ils ne veulent pas te dire ce qu'il se passe, ce serait bien que tu ailles à Poudlard.

- D'accord, Monsieur ! répond l'elfe d'une voix enjouée avant qu'un craquement sonore ne me déchire les oreilles.

Il est toujours un peu trop près de moi. Et je suis toujours trop sensible depuis quelques temps.

L'inquiétude fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Je le sens. Il cogne contre ma poitrine dans un tambourinement exaspérant que je n'arrive pas à calmer. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Avec tout ce qui m'est déjà arrivé, je suis un détecteur à emmerdes, alors je sais pertinemment que le pire est à venir. Voldemort a prévu plus que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait. Je le connais bien. Il ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

"Le morveux n'est pas au bout de ses surprises" ...

... J'espère que si.

* * *

_Fini le chapitre six ! _

_Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu développer le caractère de Traevis comme je le voulais, j'espère que cela vous a plu aussi ! _

_Sinon quelles sont vos réactions sur Snapou ? Sur l'attaque de Voldy ? Sur tout le chapitre ? _

_Que pensez-vous que Charlie va devenir ? Cadavre putréfié ou il va servir à autre chose ? Ou les deux ?_

_Hum, bon j'arrête là l'horreur lol. _

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Pertes". Poutoux ! _

_myrmeca_


	8. 7 Attaque

**Titre :** RMDLY

**Auteur :** ah ben ... hum, c'est moi.

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR à part quelques noms sympathiques comme... Kestrel Traevis, Traevis lui-même (dont j'ai déjà trouvé le prénom depuis longtemps, mais je vous dirai paaaaaas !), Anita Catriona-Fennella-Guinevere (la pauvre), Selene Carlyne (dont vous ne connaissiez pas le nom d'ailleurs), ... euh et puis aussiiii... ah oui ! Varley ! Un des mangemorts de Voldy. Je crois que c'est tout... (déjà pas mal quand même). Vouala. Le tout sans recevoir de soussous !

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre (je n'en ai pas non plus en réserve pour la prochaine fois), mais j'ai des partiels tout au long de l'année, les études sérieuses commencent, alors je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je vous demande pardon encore une fois et espère que vous apprécierez ce petit morceau de vie, de RMDLY.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Attaque**_

Quelques secondes après la déclaration de Ron, la réaction est brutale. Dans un raclement de chaises précipité, quasiment tous les membres de l'Ordre se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte - y compris Hermione.

- Attendez !

Tout le monde se tourne vers les trois seules personnes qui sont restées assises et viennent de les arrêter en plein mouvement. Maugrey, tourné vers eux, continue à boire calmement son verre, un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, Anita a un visage apeuré et Ron est tellement blanc que ses taches de rousseur passent pour de gros points noirs. Chacun d'entre eux semble avoir une raison différente de les stopper.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Remus.

- On doit aller leur prêter main-forte ! enchérit Kestrel.

Maugrey commence à rire jaune.

- A qui voulez-vous prêter main-forte ? Il n'y a sûrement plus personne à aider. Rappelez-vous que plus rien n'empêche Voldemort de prendre Poudlard ; il n'y a plus Dumbledore... Seulement quelques professeurs inexpérimentés au combat - à part McGonagall - et une centaine d'élèves apeurés. La seule raison que nous avons de nous rendre là-bas, c'est pour les protéger, ce qui ne rimerait à rien.

- Cela ne rime pas à rien de sauver des vies, Alastor ! Je te croyais plus humaniste, souligne Remus.

- Je _suis_ humaniste, rétorque Maugrey. J'essaie d'épargner la vie de ceux qui pourront empêcher qu'une telle chose se reproduise. _"Reste en vie aujourd'hui si tu veux te battre demain"_. C'est de cette phrase pleine de bon sens que découle ma paranoïa...

- Des amis, des proches sont dans cette école. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner, proteste Hermione. Il faut y aller.

- C'est ce que Voldemort attend de nous, explique Anita. Il nous sait très prévisibles. Il connait parfaitement chacune de nos intentions, presque chacune de nos pensées. Si vous allez là-bas sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il n'y aura pas que des morts et des blessés, mais aussi des prisonniers. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie.

Ron prend sa suite :

- Ca signifie que Voldemort ne veut pas seulement prendre Poudlard mais aussi obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre, sur les dernières actions que nous avons menées. Les dernières phrases qu'a laissées McGonagall avant de couper la connexion le disent très clairement : _"Je ne pense pas que Voldemort veuille simplement asseoir sa position de dominant en prenant le château. Il veut surtout nous atteindre à travers lui. Ne lui laissez pas l'occasion de vous toucher."_ Souvenez-vous que nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il est advenu de mon frère... et je ne veux perdre personne d'autre, termine-t-il en regardant ses parents et sa soeur dans les yeux.

Molly Weasley laisse échapper une légère plainte et va serrer son fils dans ses bras pendant qu'Arthur demande :

- Alors que nous suggérez-vous, tous les trois ? Ne pas y aller ?

- Non ! s'exclament Ron et Anita d'une seule voix. Il faut quand même s'y rendre !

Anita se tait et Ron précise :

- Ils ont besoin de nous malgré tout. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Les regards se tournent vers Maugrey.

- Je me plierai à ce que choisira la majorité, dit-il en levant doucement les mains. Mais je suis pour un plan de bataille très strict si on répond à cette provocation. Vigilance constante !

La tension du moment est telle que personne ne sourit même à cette remarque si naturelle.

- Il me semble que la majorité veut y aller, conclut Ginny en observant ses pairs qui, baguette à la main, frémissent de devoir attendre encore. (ndla : comme vous, très chers lecteurs)

- Dans ce cas il faut réfléchir à ce que Voldemort sait et veut, dit Anita. Sinon il n'y aura aucune possibilité que l'effet de surprise soit de notre côté.

- Il sait déjà pertinemment que nous allons venir, lance Kestrel. (Puis il se tourne vers Anita : ) Est-ce qu'il risque de nous tendre un piège ?

- C'est possible.

- ...

- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais réponse à tout ! proteste la médium. Je n'ai pas de prémonitions, seulement des _précognitions_. Je n'ai pas envie de vous rappeler la différence une fois encore. **_°1_**_(lisez tout et regardez la note plus tard : conseil)  
_

- Mais si nous nous rendons là-bas, il faut savoir ce qui nous attend.

- Je te répète que je ne peux pas te le dire clairement. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai arrêtés tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je sentais que si vous suiviez votre impulsion, vous alliez tous mourir ou être capturés. Maintenant ça s'est arrangé : seulement la moitié d'entre vous mourront.

Un grand silence suit sa déclaration et Maugrey laisse échapper un rire un peu moqueur.

- Bon ! soupire Remus. Avec le temps que nous venons de perdre, Voldemort occupe déjà sûrement le château, donc un transport en Portoloin jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice ou un transport par Cheminette sont à exclure. Il faut transplaner à l'écart du parc et s'avancer ensuite vers l'Ecole.

- Non ! s'exclame Anita. Non non non, le quota de morts recommence à grimper !

- Ok, ok ! lance une Auror. Du calme. Il est possible qu'en transplanant non loin de Poudlard, Vous-Savez-Qui ne nous tende un piège en nous prenant à revers, mais si nous possédons des groupuscules infiltrés derrière l'ennemi, ce dernier sera pris entre deux feux.

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel chacun tente de se représenter la scène pour mieux comprendre.

- Tu as toujours eu l'art et la manière de gâcher l'explication de tes merveilleuses théories, Sélène, grogne Maugrey. Votre inconscient apprécie-t-il tout de même le projet, Mlle Catriona-Fennella-Guinevere ?

- "Anita", ça suffira, répond sèchement la médium. Et oui, mon inconscient apprécie. Du moins_ vous_ apprécierez quand vous survivrez. Les risques restent tout de même important, il faudra faire très attention.

Tout le monde soupire un bon coup.

- Il faut nous séparer en trois groupes, recommence Sélène.

- Comment ça, trois groupes ? s'étonne un de ses collègues. J'avais compris que deux suffiraient, comme d'ordinaire.

Sélène tourne vers lui un regard exaspéré pendant une seconde puis elle s'empare de sa baguette et dessine un genre de plan dans l'air, le plus vite qu'elle peut pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, en de longs traits violets, jaunes ou rouges. Elle se recule un peu.

- Bon. Là en rouge, c'est nous. En jaune, ce sont les positions stratégiques possibles que l'ennemi - ... ce sont Vous-Savez-Qui et ses sbires. Et en violet, c'est le terrain. Vous voyez bien qu'il faut qu'un premier groupe apparaisse entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard pour que l'ennemi se concentre sur celui-ci, puis qu'un autre de nos groupes transplane peu de temps au même endroit, juste là, derrière l'ennemi qui se sera avancé sur le premier groupe. Vous avez saisi ?

Léger hochement de tête.

- Et le troisième groupe ? demande Remus d'une voix pressante.

- Il faudra qu'il apparaisse ici, explique Sélène en tapotant de la baguette un petit morceau du plan qui peut ressembler à Poudlard - si on y regarde vraiment de très près. Pour prendre le deuxième bataillon ennemi entre deux feux, comme le premier groupe l'aura été.

- Le premier groupe ennemi ou le nôtre ? demande Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

- Euh... Les deux en fait.

- ... Mais notre premier groupe à transplaner sera en plein milieu de tout ce bocson, lance Kestrel. C'est un peu suicidaire.

Anita intervient alors que Sélène ouvrait la bouche :

- C'est la meilleure solution. Il n'y a pas mieux, je le sens.

- C'est ça ou rien, ajoute Sélène pour prononcer tout de même quelque chose.

- Alors c'est adopté ! s'exclame Maugrey. Inutile de babiller davantage !

En quelques instants, les trois groupes sont formés et la stratégie est peaufinée légèrement grâce à Snipes, Anita et Remus qui s'entretiennent avec Sélène en essayant de comprendre plus rapidement que d'ordinaire la langue de bois éreintante dont elle a l'habitude de se servir. Il est décidé que le premier groupe sera dirigé par Remus et comprendra entre autre Arthur Weasley et sa femme, l'Auror Snipes et une dizaine d'autres, tandis que le second - celui qui transplanera avec 5 minutes de décalage - aura Maugrey pour chef et Sélène pour assistante. Tonks en fait également partie - Remus ayant insisté pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le premier. Quant au troisième groupe - celui des plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre - plutôt que d'être mené par Kestrel, qui serait le plus qualifié, Hermione en a hérité la charge, connaissant parfaitement le terrain.

En effet, Kestrel n'avait pas mené ses études en Angleterre mais en France. Par conséquent, il n'était jamais allé à Poudlard et aurait ainsi du mal à diriger une équipe de nuit dans un château inconnu.

Les équipes formées, tous sortent de la maison et le deuxième groupe souhaite bon courage aux autres qui transplanent ou se déplacent par Portoloin dans la seconde qui suit, vers Poudlard ou ses environs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le deuxième groupe se met en place pour transplaner à son tour, dos à dos, au cas où l'ennemi aurait compris leur stratagème et aurait modifié le leur.

Juste avant que tous disparaissent dans un tourbillon d'énergie magique, Tonks murmure quelques mots qui font sourire tout le monde :

- Quel dommage que Sélène dessine si mal...

* * *

La rue qui borde la maison de Tonks - et les quelques maisons voisines - semble soudain très vide. Vide de toute âme humaine, vide de toute animation et de tout bruit, les protections sur la maison restant parfaitement en place. 

Un craquement sonore rompt pourtant le silence encore tendu de la rue, et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang s'avance sous le porche d'une maison imposante, avec un sourire amusé posé sur les lèvres.

Une minute durant il contemple le bâtiment.

Puis il se fige, et saisit un très long fourreau rattaché à son dos par une lanière de cuir. Un bruit de raclement métallique très léger résonne dans l'air frais de la nuit tandis qu'il dégaine lentement son sabre plus affûté qu'une lame de rasoir.

Tout à coup, un autre craquement retentit juste devant la porte de la maison, laissant apparaître le corps frêle d'un elfe de maison bien coloré, qui a juste le temps de distinguer son aggresseur avant de se sentir étrangement mal et de s'écrouler au sol ... ... ... tranché en deux.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, chaque tête reste nerveusement immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'estrade des professeurs, alors que les bras et jambes tremblent de terreur devant l'atroce image du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts qui occupent le château. Mais le spectacle qui les terrifie le plus, c'est celui du corps de la Directrice de l'Ecole, allongé au sol, inanimé, et autour de lui ceux de trois élèves. 

Trois autres élèves qui ont péri en vain, en servant de chantage pour que McGonagall accepte de livrer le Secret dont elle était la Gardienne. ... Chantage auquel elle n'avait pu succomber malgré l'horreur de la situation qui s'imposait à elle : parler ou être la meurtrière indirecte de ses propres élèves.

Voldemort avait alors envoyé un de ses sbires dans la Réserve du nouveau Professeur de Potion avec la mission d'en rapporter du Veritaserum. Il l'avait fait identifier par le professeur terrifié - sous le regard dédaigneux de Snape - puis l'avait administré à McGonagall, dont la résistance aux menaces l'avait un peu agacé. A l'aide de quelques Sortilèges adéquats en suppléments de la Potion de Vérité, il lui avait fait avouer l'emplacement exact du Quartier Général. Puis il l'avait tuée sans plus de forme de procès.

Tous avaient assisté à la scène.

A présent, les élèves les plus jeunes sont installés le plus près de l'estrade, Voldemort tenant à garder ses distances avec les possible représailles d'élèves plus âgés et téméraires. Quelques Mangemorts sont répartis dans la pièce.

- Maître, commence Snape. Mulciber et Jugson m'informent que des poches de résistance se sont mises en places. L'une de nos équipes s'est fait piéger entre deux des leurs.

- Comment cela s'est-il produit ? demande brusquement Voldemort.

- Ils ont transplané avec quelques minutes de décalage. Notre équipe s'est avancée et s'est retrouvée prise entre deux feux.

- Il semblerait que pour une fois ces imbéciles aient réfléchi avant d'agir. ... Où est Traevis ?

Snape pointe sa baguette sur sa Marque et grimace légèrement quand la douleur se diffuse à l'intérieur. Il approche son bras de son visage et observe les traits de la Marque se déformer pour faire apparaître en fines lignes le corps de Traevis dans une rue bordée de maisons immenses de style colonial. Il est en train d'essuyer consciencieusement son sabre avec un morceau de sa veste.

Voldemort saisit le bras de son serviteur et parle à travers la Marque.

- Alors ?

- Il semble que ce soit bien ici, Maître. Je n'ai pas pu pénétrer à l'intérieur, trop de Sortilèges de Protection sont encore actifs. Voulez-vous que je continue ?

- Qui avez-vous tué ?

- Un gêneur potentiel. Je ne pense pas que ce soit important.

- Alors revenez immédiatement ici. Nos ennemis sont étonnamment mieux organisés que nous.

Traevis acquiesce en un hochement de tête.

- Il faut les surprendre, ajoute Voldemort dans un sourire entendu.

Celui de Traevis s'accentue et la communication s'interrompt. Snape récupère son bras et rabat sa manche dessus pendant que son Maître lui transmet ses instructions.

- Un de leurs groupes est sûrement infiltré à l'intérieur du château. Prends Avery et Varley avec toi et rassemble leurs équipes. Tu vas trouver ces intrus, ... et les tuer. Je ne veux aucun survivant, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

* * *

... Mais où est passé Dobby ? 

Il aurait dû trouver Hermione depuis longtemps. Ou alors il s'est trompé de ... oh non l'erreur ! J'aurais dû le prévenir.

Bon ce n'est pas grave. Il a dû se rendre compte du problème et il est allé à Poudlard pour voir ce qui se trame.

Mais s'il s'est trompé cela veut dire qu'il n'y a personne à l'Ordre. ... Il y a donc vraiment un problème. Voldemort a attaqué quelque part, c'est évident. Et sa phrase me laisse présager du pire.

Poudlard est en danger.

McGonagall... Neville, Luna... L'inquiétude et la fureur coulent dans mes veines comme un poison.

Dobby fais vite, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

* * *

Ce qui se passe est très clair : Voldemort fait se replier ses troupes. Nous voyons tous les Marques des Mangemorts briller et brûler le tissu de leur costume. Leur problème c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas se replier. Nous les encerclons. 

Les Sortilèges fusent depuis leur camp mais nous avons érigé consciencieusement un Bouclier qui nous protège des attaques magiques. Les sorts que nous lançons percent l'intérieur de notre protection et s'en trouvent intensifiés. Ils courent jusque sur eux et leur propre Bouclier s'émiette lentement sous nos attaques. La forme en demi-sphère qu'ils sont obligés de produire depuis plusieurs minutes les épuise.

Si nous arrivons pour une fois à en capturer quelques-uns, nous aurons bien de la chance.

Un cri étouffé me provient de la gauche. Je tourne la tête un instant pour voir Tonks s'affaisser légèrement puis se redresser, pointant à présent sa baguette de la main droite, elle qui est gauchère. Son bras gauche saigne abondamment et une longue coupure déchire le tissu à ce niveau. Le sang dégouline de la plaie béante.

- Renforcez le Bouclier ! hurlé-je.Certains Sortilèges passent toujours !

- D'accord, Sélène !

Le jaune du Bouclier devient lumineux comme un soleil géant qui éclairerait les environs.

Ils ont relâché leur attention un instant et le Bouclier s'est désactivé. Mon rôle de stratège m'est attribué à juste titre, mais je ne peux pas tout surveiller non plus. Je m'aproche de Tonks et je lui saisis le bras pour lui lancer un Sort de Guérison. Jamais elle n'aurait osé se le lancer toute seule de peur de se couper un bras avec tout le stress de la situation. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour le combat. A la place de Remus elle serait déjà morte.

... J'espère qu'eux se débrouillent aussi bien que nous.

* * *

- Anita ! 

J'entends mon prénom à travers le brouhaha qui nous entoure. Les Sortilèges cognent de toute leur puissance sur le véritable bunker protectif que nous avons mis en place, et ce dans un bruit qui envahit brusquement nos tympans et ne cesse de se renouveller.

- Remus ?

- J'ai un plan, vient-il me dire à l'oreille en continuant de lancer tous les Sortilèges qu'il peut. Il faut que nous nous séparions encore en deux pour que chaque groupe aille s'occuper du château d'une part et de ces brutes de Mangemorts-là de l'autre !

- Il faudrait couper le bouclier pour en refaire d'autres séparés ! protesté-je. ... Mais ça marchera !

- Préviens ceux qui luttent du côté du château pendant que je préviens les autres. On va les coincer !

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! 

Un cri me déchire les oreilles. Qui est-ce ? Cela provient de derrière notre groupe.

Mais en théorie il n'y a personne derrière nous !

Je me retourne une fois encore vers mes compagnons pour observer ce qui s'est passé et je distingue une forme sombre, un corps d'homme, dont l'aura meurtrière se ressent vivement, même à travers tous ceux qui me font face. Il est campé sur ses deux jambes et il tient un sabre dans la main droite. Le dos de sa main gauche est maculé de sang - le sang d'une de mes amies - qu'il récupère amoureusement d'une langue avide.

- Restez tous en place ! crié-je aux autres en m'avançant vers l'homme pour mieux le distinguer.

_Laura...  
_

Mon amie gît à ses pieds, le ventre ouvert, une mare de sang s'en échappant. ... C'est trop tard pour elle.

Il l'a tuée.

Lui, l'homme au cheveux de feu et de sang, dont le sourire me fige et dont le regard me glace. Il me voit m'avancer et son rictus s'accentue. Il saisit son sabre à deux mains et l'élève à la verticale au niveau de son visage. Ma baguette frémit.

- Tremalium !

Mon Sortilège fuse vers lui mais au moment où il devait l'atteindre, l'homme abaisse son sabre et mon sort ricoche dessus en retournant vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de prononcer un "Protego" minuscule avant de constater que l'homme court dans ma direction. On dirait un carnassier qui a repéré une proie et ne veux plus la lâcher.

La panique s'empare soudain de moi.

_Cet homme ne peut pas être atteint par les Sortilèges !_

- Attentioooooooon ! hurlé-je en m'écartant le plus vite possible du périmètre de son sabre, étant parfaitement incapable de l'arrêter.

Ceux qui peuvent m'entendre se retournent tout d'un coup et tentent immédiatement de lui lancer des Sortilèges qu'il renvoie aussi sec, en commençant à rire comme un dément. Quelques-uns se font blesser par la lame dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, mais ils se relèvent et essayent de continuer ce combat inégal. Je lance aussi quelques sortilèges mais même lorsqu'on l'attaque de dos, il parvient à parer.

_... Cet homme est imbattable._

- Maintenez le Bouclier ! Ne le laissez pas vous approcher !

Je ne trouve rien de mieux à dire. Les pertes commencent à se faire sentir, les blessures graves pleuvent. Maugrey lance à la fois des sorts pour déstabiliser l'homme et pour guérir ceux qui sont blessés.

Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça.

J'hésite un instant, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui nous sont offertes. Mais il n'y en a aucune. Et plus j'hésite, plus notre équipe se fait amputer de ses membres. Mon supérieur, Maugrey, me fait un signe éloquent.

- On attaque de front ! lancé-je.

Tous comprennent que je n'ai plus aucune stratégie en réserve. Le Bouclier s'évapore, à la grande surprise des Mangemorts qui nous faisaient face et se préparaient presque à une défaite.

- Expelliarmus ! lancé-je sur l'homme.

Il pare une fois encore avec son sabre - qui ne saute pas de ses mains - mais l'onde du Sortilège qui s'évapore fait tomber sa baguette de sa poche. Pendant qu'il la ramasse prestement, je me faufile avec mes pairs pour leur prêter main-forte dans leur combat contre les Mangemorts.

Nous sommes à découvert, pris entre deux feux, mais tous savent ce qui leur reste à faire. Notre groupe contourne habilement celui des Mangemorts et nous rejoignons celui de Remus. Enfin... une partie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lance Tonks. Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu nombreux ?

- Nous devons nous regrouper ! crié-je. Pas nous séparer ! Ce serait la pire des choses à faire !

- Le groupe d'Anita est parti aider celui d'Hermione ! Il a déjà pénétré à l'intérieur du château !

- Alors il faut le rejoindre ! insisté-je. Traevis est là !

Remus se fige en plein lancement d'un immense "Protego".

- Il est là ?

- Oui. Avec un sabre qui renvoie tous les sortilèges ! Nous ne sommes pas armés physiquement, nous ne sommes pas entraînés contre ce genre de choses, nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre un tel homme ! insisté-je.

Remus semble réfléchir un instant.

- Il faut nous réunir et faire fuir les Mangemorts de l'intérieur. Il faut reprendre le château et oublier l'idée d'en capturer quelques-uns.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et nous battons en retraite jusqu'à la Grande Porte d'entrée de Poudlard.

J'entends le rire de ce Traevis nous poursuivre.

... Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que nous ferons des prisonniers.

* * *

**_°1 :_** Là est tout le problème d'Anita : elle sent les choses grâce à sa précognition, mais ne les voit pas clairement. Ainsi elle est capable de dire à quelqu'un "Tu vas mourir si tu fais ça" en étant sûre de ce qu'elle avance mais à la question "Comment ?", elle ne peut répondre.

* * *

_Fini chapitre sept..._

_Alors cette bataille ? Et ce Traevis ? _

_Comment vont s'en sortir tous nos pitits héros ? Bon à part Dobby qui est un peu... hors-jeu sur le coup. Niark niark quelle sadique je fais ! (Ma meilleure amie m'a littéralement, physiquement **étranglée** quand je lui ai lu la mort de Dobby, et il a fallu que je désserre ses doigts un à un pour éviter l'asphyxie.) "C'est le seul personnage vraiment innocent et tu nous le butes !! Salooo - tûûût, je censure."... C'était en gros l'argumentation strangulatoire de mon amie._

_Particulièrement convaincant, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de le laisser mourir. C'est utile à mon scénario. S'il ne meurt pas à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis, ça ne sert plus à rien d'écrire l'attaque de Voldemort. Et vous a-do-reeez l'attaque de notre Voldy national non ? _

_Rhô bon la mort de McGo... c'est superflu. Oui, tout comme celle des trois élèves, exact.  
_

_Kisoux et à la prochaine !_

_myrmeca_

_PS : Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, j'espère que je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps tout de même. Poutoux !  
_


End file.
